


Risk and Gambles

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Band, Concert, Dark hates coffee, Depression, Drunk Sex, Edge chokes on toothpaste, Edge's legendary piano skills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Flower, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Flowers, Fluff, General has an odd obsession with pavlova, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese, Lancer can't skate poor boi, Love Triangle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradichlorobenzene, Party, Pavlova, Petals, Red - Freeform, Reincarnation, Self-Harm, Side plot, Singing, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Tagalog, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, WHAT IS SLEEP, air, car, crackers, edgy boi, fear me, friends - Freeform, fwee hee, i cant write for shit, i'll stop with the toothpaste tags now, maybe i'll tag the important stuff idk, save yourselves, sunscreen idk, the crackers were probably bad luck anyway, too many conspiracies, too many song references, toothpaste, toothpaste kink is gonna be a thing because i said so, why are there so many toothpaste tags, why do all the characters cry so much i should stop making them do that whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Starmine is an average college student.When a new student moves into the dorm next door, his twin sister Melancholy disappears.He doesn't connect the two events until he meets the new student, his boyfriend, Strange Dark, who killed himself two years ago.Somehow reincarnated, Dark is back, but only for three months. If he and Starmine can complete three tasks before time runs out, then Dark will be fully reincarnated and Melancholy will be safe.If not, Starmine will not only lose his lover all over again, but he'll lose his sister too.A/N Title as well as a lot of inspiration is courtesy of my good friend :)





	1. Average

He's average.

He blends in easily.

He wasn't always like that, not before _it_ happened.

He used to be special.

He still is.

It's just easier to keep it covered.

*****

_"Dark, what's wrong?"_

_The seventeen year old boy doesn't respond._

_"Dark?"_

_He throws his arms around his boyfriend, quickly soaking through his shirt._

_"I love you," he whispers fiercely, salty tears running over his lips._

_"I love you too."_

_He knows that, whether the words are spoken aloud or not. Even so, he's starting to lose the war raging in his head_.

*****

Starmine sighs.

Laying in bed, he's aware that it's precisely 7:57 AM on Wednesday, January 16th, 2019.

Classes only start at 10:20 today, he has plenty of time.

He doesn't want to leave his cozy cocoon of bedding and face the harsh reality that lies beyond, but he knows he can't stay.

While he has no reason to live, he also has no reason to die.

He groans quietly, dragging himself from the snug nest of his bed. He shivers, a plain white shirt hanging two sizes too large on his somewhat slimmer than average frame, his only other clothing being his plain black boxers.

The hardwood floor is cool under his bare feet as he pads silently across the room.

"Morning, Starmine."

He flinches, startled by his roommate's quietly uttered greeting. He takes a small breath to recollect himself.

"Good morning, Edge," he replies unsteadily. He glances at the other boy, noting that it's been another sleepless night for the quiet ginger, who is currently sitting at his desk.

White Edge, his roommate is a soft-spoken person, kind and sweet, but shy.

He generally wears a particular white jacket, a long one going down to about his knees at the back, stopping at his waist in the front. Four large buttons hold it closed at the front, but he prefers to only fasten one of them.

The sleeves end a bit below his elbows, rolled up slightly so that the black interior is exposed.

Underneath he wears a gray polo most days, paired with comfortable black pants that end below his knees. Worn with his favorite somewhat beaten up yellow converse, it all comes off surprisingly casual.

His ginger bangs fall in his face and his almost shoulder length hair is usually held in a small ponytail.

Having grown up in the Philippines, he speaks both fluent English and Tagalog, though he tends to favor Tagalog. His Filipino accent is pleasing to listen to though, and doesn't obstruct his English so it's not at all a problem.

He tends to forget that sleep exists, often studying through the night or simply being unable to sleep in general. While it's a bit worrisome, he eventually does get enough rest so that he doesn't pass out or anything.

He doesn't open up much, but somehow he's acquainted himself with Receiver, an excitable video game enthusiast who'd grown up in Malaysia, and also Holy Lancer, a rather promiscuous male who'd grown up in Germany.

Despite being Starmine's roommate, they don't talk much.

At the moment, Edge is half dressed, his pants on as though he'd never changed, and his polo on but unbuttoned. His ginger locks are slipping from his ponytail, but he seems unaffected by it. He watches his roommate with silent curiosity through alluring blue eyes, wondering what's on his mind.

*****

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

_Eleven._

_Eleven fresh cuts in his pale skin._

_Starmine won't like this, he won't like it at all._

_It hurts._

_Everything hurts._

_The seventeen year old drops to the cold tile of his apartment's bathroom and begins to cry._

*****

Starmine stares unseeingly into the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. His body moves only out of habit, his mind not focused on the task at hand. His thoughts aren't complete, only fragments tumbling inside him. He spits the sharply flavored mint toothpaste into the sink, nearly missing in his slightly unfocused haze.

"Are you okay?"

He jumps, catching Edge peeking around the door.

"You seem more out of it than usual," Edge tells him uncertainly.

He nods in response to his roommate's prior question, stumbling towards the bathroom door. Edge steps back, allowing him to pass, but still watches him carefully for a minute or two before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shedding his careless ensemble of nightwear, Starmine picks out a random shirt from his closet that's more or less his proper size, matching it with some plain fitted black jeans. He then throws on an oversized blue sweatshirt with the saying "Do the small things in all things" on the back, a random item courtesy of his sister. To finish, he pulls on his beaten up red converse, double knotting the old white laces.

He knocks on the bathroom door twice before barging in to brush his hair. Edge snaps to attention with a start, choking on the toothpaste in his mouth. The minty fluid dribbles down his chin as he hastily spits into the sink.

"Sorry," Starmine mumbles, offering a small hand towel to the sputtering and coughing ginger. Edge takes it gratefully with his almost inaudible thanks and wipes his mouth clean.

Fairly unfazed, Starmine drags a comb through his dark blonde hair, pulling the shoulder length locks into a small ponytail. His straight bangs still hang in his face, but he doesn't care and can't be bothered with them anyway.

Leaving Edge alone in the bathroom, he grabs his wallet, shoving it in the spacious pocket of his sweatshirt. He's about to leave but he hears his name.

"Starmine...?"

He turns halfway in acknowledgment, unable to meet Edge's gaze.

The ginger swallows once, gathering up all the courage he can for such an introvert. "Would you like to sit with us for breakfast?" he blurts before he can lose his nerve.

Starmine makes the mistake of meeting those stunning blue eyes.

Shaking his head in a hurried "no" he darts out the door, allowing it to tend to its own devices. His feet carry him to the cafeteria but he runs past it to the public bathrooms next door. He locks himself in one of the few cramped stalls, using his oversized sleeves to soak up the tears running down his face.

He won't let himself get close to anyone, not since _it_ happened. He can't bear to have something like _it_ happen again; he doesn't want to get hurt.

He's afraid.

*****

_The cuts are bleeding._

_He fumbles for the counter beside him, pulling himself up. Using soap and water, he quickly cleans his wounds, pasting band aids over them for the time being. Scarlet still blooms, but it's enough for now._

*****

He forces himself to stay quiet, but still lets his tears slip down his cheeks.

Edge reminds him of his old life and it hurts.

He's nothing like he used to be, the old Starmine was crushed when _it_ happened.

It's not that he has anything against Edge, but he's terrified to reach out. They'd been in one or two classes together the previous year, and a few this year too, but they hadn't become roommates until the second trimester. So far they're almost halfway through their second year at Insert Edgy Title University for Musical Shits, located in Washington.

Caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realize he's not alone until he hears the bathroom door burst open.

He hears laughter of a few voices he doesn't recognize as much. Probably older students then. In class he doesn't look at people, he can only tell them apart from listening to them. Even then, it's often by accents because the school holds students with all sorts of different backgrounds, and who've lived in all sorts of different places.

"Have you guys seen the new kid?"

"Nah. He's just a new freshman."

"They're all new, dumbass."

"No, I mean the kid who got here today."

"That's not helpful."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

"Oh wait are you talking about the kid with the eyes?"

"Wow, so specific."

"Stop being a sarcastic asshole."

"I'm not sarcastic, just verbally ironic."

"Shut up you guys. I'm talking about the kid with those green eyes. The unnaturally vibrant ones."

"Oh! That kid!"

"Y'all know what dorm he got?"

"666."

"Wait shit seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Next to that edgy kid?"

"Why are you so generic with describing things?"

"The edgy kid- Oh! You mean White Edge? Damn, I wanna take him so bad."

"Keep it in your pants, you pedo."

"I'm not a pedophile! He's a legal adult and only two years younger than me! You can't call me a pedophile!"

"Well he looks kinda small so-"

"You've seen his dick?"

"No-"

"Dude! Get me in on some of that-"

Starmine chooses that moment to fling the stall door open, his hood pulled on to shadow his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he pushes through the group with his head down. He takes his time washing his hands, and he can feel their stares on his back.

He doesn't care. He's discomforted by the way they talk about Edge, and he's curious about whatever new neighbor he has.

He's furious in a way he hasn't been for years. It's the same anger he used to feel when one of his friends was being disrespected in any way, especially Dark.

He's not strong enough to stand up to these boys like he would've in high school, but disrupting their conversation is enough for him.

He hates the way they talk about Edge, and he wants them to know it's not okay. He's not sure how to get that message across, but for now he's content with making them squirm.

For the time being, he doesn't give his actions a second thought.

*****

_His body is so warm, entangled with Starmine's. They'd agreed not do this until they were both comfortable, and he's still uncertain. It doesn't matter though, he doesn't have much time._

_It hurts him badly, but pain is flushed out with pleasure as he pulls his boyfriend closer, kissing him harder._

*****

He sits alone in the farthest corner of the cafeteria he can find, hunching over his hot scrambled eggs. He's barely touched them, stabbing at them with his fork. He didn't take a large portion; he simply isn't hungry.

He tenses as someone slides onto the bench, sitting across from him.

"We don't have to talk."

He would recognize that charming Filipino accent anywhere.

He chooses to keep quiet, but it's not awkward. Edge isn't particularly social so they eat in comfortable silence.

In truth, Starmine doesn't mind the ginger's presence. It's nice to not sit alone for once, even if he doesn't speak. There's an unspoken understanding between them.

At some point Edge's friends Receiver and Lancer join, thankfully not forcing him to talk, though they aren't excluding him from the conversation. Whenever they ask him something, he responds with a gesture, mostly nodding or shaking his head.

They end up leaving the cafeteria together, Lancer and Receiver splitting to go to their dorms, Edge walking with Starmine.

The dorm beside theirs has the door propped open, confirming what Starmine heard in the bathroom. He hesitates, watching the open doorway while Edge unlocks their dorm.

At the click of the lock, he snaps out of his trance, following Edge through the door.

*****

_He's breathless._

_Starmine lies beside him, their fingers intertwined._

_His boyfriend whispers sweetly in his ear, but it only makes him feel worse about what he's planning to do. Guilt churns in his stomach because he knows how much he's loved, but he just can't..._

_Forcing himself to be calm, he relaxes, savoring every second he has left with his lover._

*****

Classes don't start for another half an hour or so, which results in Starmine staring at the wall while seated on his bed.

Edge is curled up on the white couch in the corner of the room reading a book, more specifically _I'll Give You The Sun,_ by Jandy Nelson.

Neither stirs for a while, engrossed in their activities until Edge stretches.

"I'll be back. I need to go scream about this book."

Starmine nods idly in response as Edge leaves the room.

He's lonely.

*****

_He ravages the cabinets, tears pouring down his face._

_He hates to do this, yet at the same time he can't hold on any longer._

_He cries harder as he pictures Starmine's smiling face, how those beautiful features would melt into despair while reading the note he'd left for his loving boyfriend._

_His hands shake as he unscrews the lid of his antidepressants. A small knife is beside him. He has an alarming tolerance for poison, and he doesn't trust the pills to do the job alone._

_He pours the bottle's contents into his cup of coffee. The little beads of poison disappear beneath the dark surface of the bitter liquid he despises so much._

_Smiling one last time for his lover, he tips the cup's contents into his mouth, cringing as he swallows. He's trembling hard now, drowsiness weighing down his limbs. Still, he must carry through_.

_"I love you, Starmine..." he whispers, closing his brilliant green eyes as he slits his own throat._

*****

Starmine bites his lip, feeling for the locket that rests against his chest under his shirt. It's a simple thing, half a heart which admittedly is a little cliche, but he doesn't mind. He never did, and he never takes it off. It's the precious piece of Dark he still has that he can hold in his hand, the only one that's not just the longing and love for the boy in his heart.

He pulls it out, gazing at it longingly. He gently opens it, his breath catching at the picture within.

Dark.

His blue eyes fill with tears as he takes in features he knows better than anything, a person he loves more than anyone.

His heart aches, and it hasn't stopped hurting since _it_ happened.

He can still remember the agony.

*****

_His breathing is shallow; he's fading fast._

_Vaguely, he hears his lover scream._

_His vision is far too blurry to make out the world anymore, but he knows the fingers that clutch onto him._

_He's numb._

_It's okay, but he didn't anticipate having to leave Starmine with the older blonde being right there_.

_In a way, he is grateful to leave in peace, passing while he's with the one he loves most._

_It hurts though, and he feels awful as Starmine's helpless tears drip onto his pale skin._

_He's too weak to squeeze Starmine's hand, and his green eyes gloss with tears._

_Moisture runs down his cheeks, he doesn't want to leave like this, he needs to be at peace._

_His lips move slightly, unable to fully form all the words he wants Starmine to hear, all the apologies and gratitude and love he knows his boyfriend deserves._

_Starmine hugs him tightly, sobbing inconsolably. His body is limp in his lover's arms._

_Finally_ , _peace embraces him, lulling him into a beautiful endless slumber._

_Not before hearing Starmine's broken whisper._

_"I love you..."_

*****

Alone, he allows himself to suffer, drowning in his own soundless tears. He stares into Dark's gorgeous green eyes, remembering all the different expressions and emotions he's seen in them.

His mind zeroes in on Dark's small grave, simple and decorated with yellow flowers that he'd placed there.

September 19th, 1999 - September 19th, 2017.

Dark had killed himself on his 18th birthday.

Starmine doesn't know how long he sits on his bed crying, mourning for his other half.

Half of his heart had been buried with Dark's body.

Dark had been buried with the other half of the locket which held a picture of Starmine. The other half of the picture in Starmine's locket.

Finally, he can cry no more. He's numb, hollow. He knows he's helpless to do anything, and no one can ever replace his Dark.

He shuffles to the bathroom, thoroughly washing his face. Slipping the locket back under his shirt, he sprawls on his bed again, staring at the plain ceiling. He clears his mind completely so that he doesn't have to feel anything.

Instead he focuses on breathing. His eyes are closed as he takes deep inhales, then draws them out slowly.

In.

Hold.

Out.

Repeat.

In.

Hold.

Out.

Re-

A knock on the door.

He is still, preferring not to interact at the moment, but he knows he can't ignore it because whoever it is knocks again.

Cautiously, he moves towards the door. His hand rests on the cool knob and he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for social interaction.

He is ready.

He hesitantly opens the door.

And he screams.


	2. Impossible

_The beauty of this place is undeniable, she decides._

_Her head spins, and she can only now remember her name._

_Melancholy, that's it._

_Her name is Melancholy._

_Right?_

*****

This is impossible.

Starmine knows that, but...

The faintest hint of bitter coffee on his lover's breath still haunts him, along with the sight of scarlet spilling from the boy's neck. He can still feel those cold fingers against his lips and the hot tears streaming down his face.

All of this happened years ago, but it's still too vivid a memory for him to handle. It pops in his head before he can stop it, reminding him that his boyfriend is very much dead.

Yet... there before him stands Strange Dark, his boyfriend who'd killed himself two years ago.

*****

_This place is absolutely breathtaking, and she can't quite process it._

_Rich scarlet petals glide around her in gentle motions, fluttering down to join the carpet of velvety petals beneath her bare feet._

_Elegant trees dot the peaceful landscape around her. The web of their branches hold magnificent blooms, and she can barely see the flawless blue sky beyond the arches of their interwoven boughs._

_She doesn't care if she never returns to her world, not while she's in a place as stunning as this._

*****

It doesn't matter.

Starmine throws his arms around the younger blonde, pulling him into a firm embrace. The childish, clingy part of him is petrified that if he lets go, Dark will simply disappear. His blue eyes brim with tears, but after years of mourning, they're finally tears of joy.

He feels Dark's arms around him and the pools of salty liquid spill over. He can't help it. It's still agonizing for him to recall watching the life drain from the one he loves so dearly.

Neither lets go for a while.

Starmine knows he's being possessive, but he doesn't care. He knows Dark is gone.

He held the boy in his arms as he passed.

His head tells him he's hallucinating.

There's no way in hell that Dark is standing here.

He can feel the boy's breath on his neck, though. Not only that, but he can feel Dark's body heat.

He knows he must be sick to believe that his boyfriend is with him at this moment in time, but his heart yearns for his missing half so badly that he can fool himself into ignoring the logic of the situation.

To simply hallucinate about his beloved standing before him is more than he's dared to even dream of.

He feels Dark's arms tighten around him, then hears the shattered whisper in his ear.

"I'm so sorry..."

They both know that Dark can't be forgiven for what he's done, but it alleviates the pain at least a small fraction to know that the younger feels guilty for it.

"Take me home," Dark murmurs softly, his voice breaking. "I'll tell you everything after school. All you need to know right now is that I love you so damn much."

They pull apart just in time for Edge to come into view from the hallway. He raises his eyebrows at the sight of Dark, but ushers him inside the dorm, shutting the door behind them.

He can see the slight redness to Starmine's eyes, but he doesn't inquire. He also chooses to ignore the way this new boy keeps glancing at the other blonde. Instead, he offers his hand to introduce himself.

"Ang aking pangalan ay White Edge, kamusta ikaw?"

The other boy only stares at him through shockingly vibrant emerald green eyes. He shakes Edge's hand idly, his mouth moving slightly as though he's struggling to remember something.

"Iki... ikinagagalak kong... makilala ka, White Edge. Mabuti naman." He frowns to himself, chewing his lip for a second before continuing. "Ito... no. Ako si Strange Dark." He pauses again, searching for the words he needs. "Taga... taga Philippines ka ba?"

"Oo! Gaano katagal ka rito?" Edge has his reasons for introducing himself in Tagalog. Still, he's both amused and impressed by Dark's attempts to keep up a conversation in said language.

The blonde blinks a few times, processing the question and piecing together a response. "Mga isang buwan lang."

"Gusto mo ba rito?"

Dark gives a quick nervous giggle before responding, a bit flustered by the ginger's rapid questions. "Gustong-gusto ko."

Edge grins. "Nauuhaw ka ba?"

Dark shakes his head. "Hindi ko naiintindihan. Pakiulit mo?"

Edge obliges Dark's request, talking slower this time. "Nauuhaw ka ba?"

Dark's eyebrows furrow slightly and he shrugs. Starmine clears his throat to remind them he's still there, and also because he'd like to understand the conversation once again. Unlike Dark, he had not been taught Tagalog by a friend.

Edge laughs his open, friendly laugh. "Don't worry, I speak fluent English." He continues chuckling to himself as Dark exhales in relief, features relaxing into a shy smile. "But seriously," the ginger resumes, "are you thirsty?"

"No, not really," Dark replies, thankful beyond belief that his questionable Tagalog skills wouldn't be put to the test.

"Anak ng kamote!" Edge curses, catching the time. Starmine looks confused, and glances at the snickering Dark with his blonde eyebrows raised. Though he's heard Edge use the term before, he doesn't understand what it means.

"What's wrong?" Dark asks, turning to the frowning ginger and not translating the exclamation, though he knows what it means.

"General's class starts soon, right Starmine?"

The blonde nods distractedly.

"I have him too, I think," Dark comments. "I just couldn't remember his name."

The three walk out of the dorm together, heading to their first class of the day.

*****

_She looks down, finding herself in a flowing red gown. It's light and airy, as though she's not wearing anything at all. It sways around her graceful limbs with the wind, painting an incredible shape for a split second before morphing into another magnificent figure. Its color shifts shades as it flows, blending into a haze of mesmerizing and vibrant hues when she moves._

_Her shoulder length blonde hair caresses her pretty face as the gentle winds whistle through it, tousling it playfully. Her azure eyes are hungry for the beauty around her, absorbing everything._

_She feels as though she's a ravishing creature in this moment, such a pulchritudinous being that she belongs with the alluring nature of her surroundings._

*****

General is an imposing man in stature, rising to an impressive 6'6". His eyes almost glow in their odd vermilion color, but while they can be intimidating, they can also melt to reveal the kind soul beneath his tough appearance. He watches the students file into his classroom, and knows he's expecting a new student by the name of Strange Dark.

What he doesn't expect is those eyes.

Raw, piercing green with a gleam of hinted yellow. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's reminded of chemicals.

He watches the boy carefully without letting it show, curious as to what kind of person Dark is.

The digital clock on the wall flashes 10:20 AM.

Clearing his throat, General begins. "Good morning, everyone. Today, as you know, I will be assigning you to groups. These group members you will come to know as your band mates. Excited?"

The students hum animatedly among themselves, turning to friends and chattering in hushed tones. General grins to himself. He knows his students love his class because he's always there for them, showing them what they need to know and supporting them in everything they do.

He hasn't failed to notice how Dark is with Starmine, the quietest in the class. He's noted that Starmine isn't often in the limelight in this class, if at all, but he's smiling right now. He's like a whole different person with the green-eyed blonde. General smirks, an idea forming in his head. "Alright, class."

The students quickly fall silent, eagerness shining in their eyes as he scans the room. His ruby eyes land on Starmine, and their gazes lock.

"Sing."

A simple demand, but he's not sure if Starmine will oblige. The boy's cheeks are flushed deeply, but Dark squeezes his hand, whispering something in his ear. Though he looks like he might argue with whatever Dark just said, he pauses, contemplating the request.

General immediately catches on from the subtle things -the way Dark clutches Starmine's hand, the way Starmine gazes at Dark- that the two are an item.

He raises his blue eyebrows at Starmine.

Swallowing, the blonde opens his mouth.

*****

_As remarkable as this place is, there's something inside her that's starting to twitch, begging to be noticed._

_A feeling._

_No, a thought._

_Still not quite right._

_A..._

_Suspicion._

_Yes, that's right. A suspicion._

*****

His voice falters slightly, the words barely escaping his lips.

"僕は何の為に歌う..."

He can feel everyone's eyes on him. He's never been put on the spot like this, forced to sing for the entire class. He's never had to showcase any musical talent by himself for the class. Dark gives his sweaty hand a squeeze, urging him to continue.

"パラジクロロベンゼン..."

He pauses again, taking a deep breath that makes him shudder.

"ただ意味の理解せずに歌う; パラジクロロベンゼン..."

He glances up at the teacher, who nods at him encouragingly.

"そう答え求め走り出した; パラジクロロベンゼン."

He's a little more confident now.

The words come to him easily, he just needs the strength to sing them. No one in the room has heard this song, no one except Dark.

Dark wrote it.

Starmine can still remember hearing it for the first time, as it was also how he met Dark.

The two were in middle school, Dark in seventh grade, Starmine in eighth. Both had attended school here in Washington.

Starmine had been walking through the courtyard of the school in a hurry on a Friday afternoon of helping a teacher. The other students had long since left, but as he rushed through the courtyard, he heard someone singing. Curious, he slowed down.

And he listened.

He was swept up in the voice, plunged into the emotions and questions posed by the chaotic melody.

Now, he was determined to find the singer.

It didn't take him long, as there weren't many places to hide in the open concrete courtyard, softened by a large cherry blossom tree on either side and various verdure growing around the place.

A skinny blonde sat in the corner, his brilliant green eyes regarding Starmine with unintentionally conveyed distrust. He'd stopped singing the second he realized he wasn't alone.

"You're voice is incredible," is all Starmine could manage before his cheeks burned up and he sprinted away from the boy as fast as humanly possible.

Since then, Starmine became more and more drawn to the mysterious blonde, to the point he was drowning in his obsession with the boy.

It took a painfully long time for Dark to open up, but it was worth it in the end. As they grew closer, Starmine became still more fascinated with and hungry for the boy.

Before he knew it, he'd fallen in love.

"その先に辿り空いて何もないと知ったけどさあ."

The line falls from his lips without effort, and he's brought back to the present.

"歌いましょう, 踊りましょう, パラジクロロベンゼン."

He's surprised to hear a voice harmonize with his own, but he's heard this combination of voices a million times.

His and Dark's.

Together.

"さあ 喚きましょう, 叫びましょう, パラジクロロベンゼン."

The room fades and only he and Dark are there, their voices filling each others ears, comforting each other.

"犬も, 猫も, 牛も, 豚も, みな パラジクロロベンゼン."

He's missed Dark's voice, and he can never forget how it makes him feel.

"さあ狂いましょう眠りましょう朽ち果てるまでさあ."

All is silent.

He's snapped out of his haze as the room bursts into applause. His face is on fire, but Dark is smiling at him, praising him.

"Your voice is perfect! You hit notes perfectly and you transition so beautifully and-"

General interrupts Dark. "I can't believe it." He's clearly awestruck, and he's proud of Starmine for taking that leap of faith. "Your voice... your singing... you're outstanding!"

Starmine only blushes harder, unable to speak. Even so, he forces words out that are trapped inside. "But you haven't heard Dark..."

"Then let's."

Dark is a little stunned, but quickly regains his senses. He only sings one line, but Starmine knows it's directed at him.

"最初から君を好きでいられて良かった."

It was the song Starmine had written for Dark's eighteenth birthday.

The song Starmine sang as Dark laid dying in his arms.

*****

_Suspicion._

_The word settles on her shoulders like a fluffy blanket, light and airy but it sends a violent shiver down her spine._

_While she feels free here, this... suspicion clings to her like an impossibly thin layer of sprayed on sunscreen._

_She can't see it, and she doesn't think about it, but somehow at the back of her mind she is aware that it's there._

*****

Starmine is shaken that Dark can remember that line, he'd only heard the song once, so how...?

He glances at the smaller blonde, and immediately he knows.

That line was the last thing he heard before leaving.

Dark can still remember.

After slipping into his peaceful slumber, Starmine was still there, but he was a faraway dream. Still, his song reached.

That line is the last thing he heard before every sound assumed this... quiet texture. Like he was underwater, except all the words were clear.

Alive again, at least for the time being, his hearing has returned to normal and he wants nothing more than to overload the sense with Starmine.

He wants Starmine to talk and talk and talk, just to hear that charming voice, but also he wants to listen. It doesn't matter what Starmine talks about, Dark will listen to it all. If it comes out of his beloved's mouth, it's important to him.

More, he wants Starmine to sing.

It doesn't matter what, but he wants to completely submerge his being in Starmine's astoundingly captivating voice.

"You two are the pair that the universe exists for," General says faintly, the awe in his features clear. "You both are fluent in Japanese...?" While it's a statement, it's also a question.

"My biological mother was of Japanese descent," Dark mumbles, closing himself off from further questions about his family.

"Mine as well," Starmine replies. He can feel Dark tense beside him and gently caresses the boy's hand with his thumb, subtly easing him.

"Can you two sing something in English for us, so everyone can understand?" General asks, still looking a little dazed. The standard language of the school is English, since it's in the states. Not everyone is fluent if course, but they know enough to get around.

Strengthened by Dark's presence, Starmine nods to General's request. He doesn't necessarily sing, instead doing something halfway between rapping and sort of singing.

"We're surrounded, and we're hounded. There's no 'above' or 'under' or 'around' it. For 'above' is blind belief, and 'under' is sword to sheath, and around is scientific miracle, let's pick 'above' and see for if and when we go above the question still remains: are we still in love and is it possible we feel the same? And that's when going 'under' starts to take my wonder so until that time..."

"I'll morph to someone else, I'm just a ghost," Dark finishes, gazing into Starmine's scintillating sapphire eyes, which are brimming with glistening tears.

For if and when we go above the question still remains... Dark knows that's part of what's on his boyfriend's mind.

He smirks just the tiniest bit.

Who says he went above?


	3. Cry

_Melancholy frowns._

_It's not a question anymore._

_There's something wrong with this place._

_Stunning as it is, its saccharine perfume can't entirely veil the subtle stench of blood._

*****

General stares dazedly at Dark and Starmine, his mind working a million miles per minute behind his ridiculous expression.

"You two. Band. No questions," he decides with finality. He whirls around to the rest of the class. "Instruments, instruments..." he mutters to himself, combing through the class to find the perfect members for what he's now referring to as his prize group.

Brightening up, he points, "Edge, bass guitar."

The ginger blinks, flummoxed to hear his name called.

He stands up shakily, making his way to the stools where the two blondes are now sitting.

Lancer catches his eye, sending him a supportive thumbs up. The taller's tongue flicks out, running over his lips as he watches Edge sit down.

"Lancer!"

He jerks with a small start, expecting to be scolded for something.

"Lancer, you good with lead guitar?"

He nods enthusiastically, grinning as he slinks up to where the other three are sitting. He chooses the stool next to Edge.

Sliding past the ginger, he lets his fingers run along the boy's thigh, dangerously high before breathing a single word to him and sitting down as if nothing happened.

Edge's cheeks burn as he sneaks a side glance at Lancer, who notices but pretends not to.

General doesn't see any of this, preoccupied with the task of picking out a drummer. He narrows in on Receiver, his mind clicking.

"Drums! Receiver, get your booty up here!"

Receiver hops up, bouncing over to the empty seat next to Dark. He flashes a cheery smile at Edge, who returns it.

He chooses to ignore how quickly Lancer turns away from them.

*****

_She's frustrated._

_What is this place?_

_Why is she here?_

_Whatever the reasons, she doesn't care._

_She only longs for home._

*****

The day passes in a merciful blur, and soon enough Dark and Starmine are sitting in Starmine's black Honda Civic, parked in his parents' driveway.

Both are quiet.

After several minutes, Starmine sighs, his gaze dropping to his hands folded in his lap. "Is it true?"

Dark says nothing.

_I'm just a ghost._

Starmine repeats himself. "Is it true, Dark? Are you just...?"

"I don't know."

Starmine buries his face in his hands, leaning over the steering wheel. "Am I going insane? Am I hallucinating? Am I dead?"

Dark lays a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He hesitates before speaking. "I don't know what I am, but I'll explain what I can inside."

It's only then he feels Starmine's shoulders shaking and his green eyes grow wide. Silent and shocked, he wraps his arms around the sobbing blonde. "I'm here... babe, I'm here, I swear..." words tumble off his lips as he attempts to console the other, anything to convince him that he's real, he's alive.

Well, sort of.

"Starmine, look at me," Dark begs, squeezing his hand. Starmine turns to him with a tear streaked face, trying and failing to stop the overflowing sorrow. Dark cups the taller's face in his hands, brushing away tears with his thumb. The flood is too immense, he can't do anything to stop it. "Starmine..." he talks softly in a tone he's rarely used, if at all. "I'm here. I'm real. I'm real, but you have to listen to me, okay?"

Starmine nods, swallowing his grief. "Promise you won't leave me again." He clutches Dark's hands tightly. "No, swear it. Swear that you won't leave me again!"

"I can't."

Dark knows that doesn't help, but it's not fair to lie, even for the sake of his lover's tears.

"Don't overthink it, I was just singing the next line," he promises, loosely wrapping his arms around Starmine's neck.

Starmine frowns. "Only in one part of the song. The part I sang, for majority of the song it ends with 'so until that time, I'll try to sing this.' You could've chosen that line but you didn't." He's getting flustered now, trying to voice his feelings and thoughts. "I don't know what else to think. Of course I'm going to find shit like this. How can I believe that Strange Dark, the love of my life is sitting here in front of me? How can I believe that when I watched you die in my arms?"

Dark flinches.

To hear Starmine's perspective reminds him of why he feels so damn guilty.

It hurts.

He hurt Starmine in a way that can never be taken back.

Yet there he is, trying to reverse that pain, trying to fix the wonderful man he'd fallen for so long ago.

"Wait," Starmine stares off at nothing, frowning as his mind whirs. "Impossible."

All of this is impossible, but Dark is listening.

Starmine shakes his head. "No. No, this is impossible." His gaze suddenly snaps up to meet Dark's. "What's the name of the song?" he asks sharply.

Dark blinks, then responds, "Morph."

The other's eyebrows dip further in deep thought and confusion. "Artist?"

"Twenty One Pilots."

"Album?"

"Trench."

Starmine mutters to himself, eyes locked on Dark's. The younger waits patiently for him to explain, and is soon rewarded.

"Impossible. Fucking impossible," Starmine claims. "That album came out in October of 2018. You died a year before that. You didn't live through 2018, so how the fuck do you know it?"

"I don't know."

Starmine's frustrated now. He has to know what's happening, he can't bear to lose Dark again. "Your hands are so cold."

Dark relaxes a little. "They've always been that way. Remember how I used to sneak up on you and press my hands against your cheek or neck?"

Starmine nods slowly. "Yeah... yeah, I do. They... they were always cold... as if you never..." He frowns, alarming Dark.

"I swear I was alive, and I am right now. You know I was alive, you could feel my heat, my pulse, I was alive! You have to believe me!" he panics, his composure slipping.

"I-I'm sorry. I believe you. Of course you were alive, right? I'm not schizophrenic, I think. Am I?"

"You weren't the only one who interacted with me today. Your roommate talked to me right in front of you. The teacher talked to me. I'm here," Dark assures him, lapsing back into his former state of calm and reason.

Starmine bites his lip, toying with the necklace that usually lays against his chest. He doesn't notice Dark eyeing it until the younger gently takes the pendant from between his fingers.

From under his own shirt, he displays the other half, connecting the two halves. "I missed you," he whispers.

Starmine has no words left, responding by pressing his lips to Dark's in a tender kiss.

It's peaceful, nothing sexual but affectionate all the same.

Pulling apart, Dark idly wonders how their lives would've been if he hadn't died. It's odd, Starmine had always been the strong one in the relationship, always softening Dark's cold, stubborn, antisocial tendencies. Now, Dark recognizes that though he's broken, he has to be strong for both of them.

He was the one who broke Starmine, after all.

He can only imagine what Starmine went through, and understands that he took everything from the older blonde.

*****

_Has anyone noticed her absence?_

_Is she even physically here?_

_Or is this all in her head?_

*****

The two blondes enter the empty house. Starmine's parents still aren't home from work.

They go up to Starmine's old room, and Dark finds it exactly the same as he remembers.

It aches a bit, though. The bed is hastily made, but the bedding is still crushed and soiled from the last night before he killed himself.

The first, last, and only time they had sex.

He cringes to see his old tie and belt on the floor, forgotten by him but cherished by Starmine.

He turns away, sitting on the ground and facing the other boy. "I promised I'd explain, right?"

Starmine nods.

Dark breathes deeply, then reaches over for Starmine's hand. "I'm alive for now, but I have a time limit. I have three tasks, and to be fully reincarnated, I need to finish them within three months."

"Would you...?" Starmine asks shakily after a few silent moments. "Would you be dedicated and come back to me? Would you learn to love life and smile for me? Learn to be fully alive? Learn so that... so that you wouldn't need to leave me?"

Dark squeezes his frantic boyfriend's hand. "I'd do anything to stay with you."

"You swear?"

"I swear that to you."

"How are you here?" the older questions, fearful for an answer.

Dark laughs a little. "You probably won't believe me-"

"You're alive in front of me and holding my hand. My lips are still tingling from your kiss and I can feel your body against mine. I'll believe anything at this point."

The solemnly spoken reasoning makes Dark laugh more. "Okay, but in all seriousness. I may or may not have struck a deal with a demon."

Starmine's eyes widen. "No. Please tell me you did not do that."

Dark bites his lip.

"Deals with demons never end well, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't have a choice, it was either that or you'd kill yourself!"

Starmine's shocked silent.

He wouldn't... right?

"Dark...?"

"I promised I'd explain everything, right? I will, but you have to listen to me."

"I am! It's just-"

"I know you're scared to lose me again. I can't help that, and I can't ease your worry, but I can help you understand what's happening."

Starmine chews his lower lip and nods, inspecting the floor.

"I won't make it pretty, I went to Hell," Dark states flatly. "It made sense. I hurt you so badly..."

"I'd rather you'd killed me."

Dark chokes on his response to Starmine's bitter comment. He knows he deserves the pain of it, Starmine has a right to feel the way he does.

"Hell wasn't... what I expected," he picks up hesitantly. "Who'd have guessed they force you into therapy if you kill yourself?" His grim humor doesn't go anywhere. He sighs. "They had me talk to a therapist named Successor. She explained why they're giving me a second chance."

Starmine continues to stare at the ground, listening but unable to bring himself to look at Dark.

"She... she told me it was because of you, and I understand. I didn't process what I'd done until then. But that was when I realized how badly I'd hurt you, how much I missed you. Being apart from you is my worst nightmare, and it had come true~ at my hands. I really am my own worst enemy."

"My worst nightmare is losing you. You have no idea what that feels like," Starmine hisses with quiet but deadly fury.

Dark feels almost equal rage boiling up inside himself. "Oh, because you're the only one who's hurt. Your boyfriend- _I_ died in your arms. I give you credit, you can feel the way you do, but don't you dare accuse me of not understanding."

"You killed yourself! I'm like this because of you!"

Dark ignores how Starmine's words pierce his heart a million times over as he explodes, "How would you like to go to Hell and watch your lover die in every fucking way possible while you're helpless to stop it? Over and over and over and over again, while they scream how much they hate you, how much you shouldn't have ever existed. Sometimes you're the one who kills them, and you have no choice but to deal with it for a potential eternity. How would you like that?"

Starmine can't bring himself to interrupt.

"Oh, don't worry, Starmine. I felt your pain and anger loud and clear. Your tears burned me like a storm of acid rain, your anger burned me up inside as a million fireworks of pain for every double helix in my DNA. You know what hurts more than all of that? What kills me the most is that I know it's all my fault... my... fault..."

The burst of fury suddenly deflates, and he's muttering about how all of this is his fault.

"I didn't know..."

Dark smiles sadly, furiously rubbing his eyes to erase the threat of tears. "You couldn't. I just... I'm sorry. I wanted you to know that you weren't the only one hurting. I wanted you to know that... that I regret it. If I could do it all over, I'd never leave you."

The emotional wounds Dark's outburst left on Starmine are still tender, but the older knows his boyfriend doesn't truly wish to hurt him. "I'm sorry. I never imagined that they..."

"It's fine," Dark assures him, pressing his lips to Starmine's knuckles in an apology kiss. "You can do so much good, change so many lives, you can do anything. Could do anything, but I took that away. I broke you, like the selfish shit I am."

Starmine doesn't deny the words.

"They could see your future, or rather predict it. They knew that at this rate, you'd kill yourself at some point. You have too much potential for that, you're too important."

Starmine doesn't seem to react to what Dark is saying. He can't quite grasp the meaning. "But I need you," he blurts, finally forcing himself to look at the other blonde. "Imagine all the things we could do! We have a future, we can make our dreams-"

"Three months. We only have three months," Dark interrupts. "We have to complete the three tasks before then."

Starmine still isn't truly getting it, but he asks anyway, "What's the first one?"

"Find what's been lost."

Starmine shakes his head slightly, bewildered. "That's spectacularly unhelpful."

"We'll know it, I just don't know how. Take this seriously, it could be anything. Think of it as a soul for a soul. For me to be here, someone who belongs isn't."

Only then does the unrealistic reality of the situation hit Starmine. He forgets how to breathe. What is air? What's oxygen? What's the sky? What's the grass? The dirt, the flowers, the trees, what is any of it?

His jaw drops, as if attempting to widen the doorway for what he lacks.

His lungs dysfunction, they aren't doing their job.

"Dark," he chokes out, eyes wide and hysterical. "Dark, my family!"

Wordlessly, Dark grabs his wrist, dragging him through the house as they search every room.

Starmine panics behind him, allowing himself to be pulled along until they stop in front of Melancholy's room.

His twin sister.

Dark hesitates, glancing at Starmine almost as if asking for permission.

The older takes the doorknob himself, his hand joined by Dark's as they slowly open the door.

The brightly colored room is welcoming and warm as always, despite her name, Melancholy. Her name is the opposite of her personality.

The room is the same as Dark remembers, when he'd come over to Starmine's house and Melancholy would be there as the sister he could run to for anything.

The only thing off is the mess of cherry colored petals littering the fluffy green carpet.

"Not her," Starmine gasps faintly. "Anyone but her." He shakes his head disbelievingly. "Dark, tell me it's not her they took, please tell me they didn't take my sister!"

Dark doesn't say anything.

Starmine falls to his knees, shoulders heaving as he weeps.

"We'll get her back," Dark states firmly.

"If not...?"

"You'll never see her again. Both she and I will be dead."

Starmine becomes his grief, falling apart in the form of tears, bits of his heart crumbling away with each drop.

As he cries, Dark sits beside him and holds him.

For now, it's all he can do.


	4. Frustration

"She can't be gone, they can't take her!" Starmine frets, tugging at his blonde bangs in frustration.

Dark reaches out to place a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Mine-"

"You don't understand," the older explodes. "You despised your sister and you don't know what it's like to care for one the way I care for Mel!"

Dark bites his lip, concealing the sting of Starmine's words. It's not the same, he had a reason to hate his sister, and so it's an unfair comparison.

Still, he swallows tears. "We'll get her back, I promise."

He doesn't blame Starmine.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Starmine growls, though it tears him apart to act so harshly towards Dark. "Where else would she be other than Hell? What are we supposed to do, kill ourselves?"

Dark shakes his head. "I have a way."

"Then what is it?"

Dark is hurting from Starmine's harsh, bitter attitude, but he knows it's grief and shock, and continuously reminds himself of the fact.

"There's a student in a higher grade," he begins. "named Ayasaki. He can exist in both worlds, dead and undead. He's here to make sure everything runs smoothly. We can ask him for help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Starmine asks, jumping to his feet and already on his way out the door while Dark scrambles after him.

They clamber into Starmine's car, grim as they drive towards their school campus.

*****

_She sits down to think._

_She must escape._

_But how?_

*****

Edge passes a huddle of older students in the hallway as he's walking. One of them breaks off, following him. The tall man reaches out, grabbing his shoulder.

He whirls around to a see a guy much bigger than him, and looks up with slight awe. "C-can I help you?"

"You're White Edge, right?" the guy asks in his deep, rumbling voice.

Edge nods. "And you are...?"

"That doesn't matter. You're cute, y'know."

Edge smiles awkwardly, a bit creeped out.

"Aw, come on now. A beauty like you must be even more lovely with nothing on," the older student teases, twirling a strand of Edge's ginger hair around his finger.

Edge doesn't like what this older student he doesn't know is saying, and backs away, eager to get this creep away from him.

Annoyingly, the other still follows him, backing him up against the wall. He grits his teeth, trying to duck under and escape, but the larger male grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Oh, you think you're getting your pretty little ass out of this? Think again, slut."

Edge shakes his head, eyes wide and frantic. He whips his head to the side, squirming and doing anything to avoid the other man's lips, refusing to be kissed.

He's frozen, unsure how to get out of this. Fear riddles his thoughts and he can't get a clear idea on how to handle the situation.

"Excuse me," they both hear as Lancer shoves the man aside, sliding his arm around Edge's waist. "but the wonderful person you're assaulting happens to be my boyfriend, so verpiss dich, arschgesicht."

Edge is confused, and of course Lancer understands why. At no point have they ever discussed such a relationship, and Lancer had just cursed someone out in German. He kisses Edge's ear, using the affectionate action to mask his whisper of, "Just roll with it for now."

The ginger nods ever so subtly in response. "Takot ako," he whimpers, burying his face in Lancer's shoulder and hugging him tightly.

Despite not understanding what Edge had just said, the blonde is furious, throwing a fierce glare at the older student, who finds it a good time to scurry down the hall and away from the two of them, muttering apologies all the way.

None of them notice Receiver watching from around the corner.

"Thank you," Edge mumbles, hugging Lancer closer. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," Lancer replies, kissing the top of Edge's head to muffle his, "I love you."

For Lancer's sake, Edge pretends not to hear.

*****

_She lays down, sprawling out in a carpet of petals._

_She's engulfed by their scent._

_Their soft, velvety surfaces brush against her skin._

_It's so incredibly soothing, but she misses home._

*****

On campus, Starmine drags Dark along until he realizes he's never met this Ayasaki person, and therefore wouldn't recognize him.

He sheepishly falls behind Dark, who sees Ayasaki right outside the cafeteria.

Starmine finds himself a bit intimidated.

Ayasaki's outfit would be considered unusual, even here. One arm in a fitted black sleeve, the other covered by a colorful, loose fitting, long, flowy sleeve, purple with beautiful flowers depicted on top.

Bandages cover his lower torso, disappearing under two thick white belts. The loose sleeve seems to be part of a much bigger length of fabric, as it continues down under the belts, wrapping around his waist in what most assume is a skirt.

All this finishes with plain white pants and black boots ending just below his knees.

The gender confusion at a glance is his hair.

Insanely long pale blonde hair, held in a long ponytail by a coarse rope.

Starmine can barely look into his caramel colored eyes, warm when they want to be but often stormy and fierce like right now.

"Can I help you?" Ayasaki asks sharply, showcasing his Japanese accent.

Starmine's too dumbstruck to say anything, so Dark speaks instead. "Yes, but not here."

Ayasaki immediately catches on, and beckons for them to follow him.

He takes them to his dorm, where his side is scented strongly with jasmine and rich purple seeps into his personal belongings and decor.

"Is something the matter?" he asks, softening.

"We'd like to go to Hell," Dark announces as though he's only ordering a cup of tea.

Ayasaki bursts out laughing, fully aware that the two blondes are serious but all the same amused by such a request. "And why is that?"

Comforted by Ayasaki's friendlier side, Starmine explains. "I-I think my sister is there. She's the one who disappeared, and we're trying to get her back."

"I know all that," Ayasaki assures them, then becomes serious. "Your second task though, listen. Prove your love."

"What the hell does that mean?" Starmine scoffs.

"What the hell is right. Love can be a lot of things, remember that."

The two stare at Ayasaki as he makes his statement.

"Are you two sure you want to do this? Because once I get you in there, it's up to you to find your way out."

The lovers nod firmly, gripping each other's hands.

Ayasaki sighs, then sits cross-legged on the ground. He breathes deeply, then sings softly, though it's amplified somehow as the ground opens up beneath Dark and Starmine, swallowing them into Hell's hungry depths.

The darkness is impenetrable. It suffocates them, sucking warmth and air from them, assisted by bone numbing cold.

Dark screams, but he sounds so far away...

The choking lack of light eases, and Starmine finds himself peering into a deep pit.

At the bottom, Dark.

"DARK!" he screeches, flinging himself into the pit without a second thought.

*****

_A shudder runs through this place._

_Everything shakes for a moment, warping a strip of this utopian reality at a time in a rhythmic wave-like motion._

_She hears someone scream._

*****

Edge stumbles along, leaning into Lancer as they head back to his and Starmine's dorm. Lancer takes his keys, unlocking the door for him and leaving them on his desk.

"Do you need water?" he asks, guiding Edge to the couch to sit down.

Edge nods, and Lancer is already handing him a glass of cold water.

The ginger takes it, but is shaking so hard that the clear liquid licks the sides of the glass, threatening to spill over.

Seeing this, Lancer takes the cup from him, slowly tipping its contents into Edge's partially open mouth.

The younger swallows gratefully, then lies down. "I'd... I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind," he requests quietly.

"Of course," Lancer replies, planting a kiss on his forehead and laying his jacket over him.

He draws the curtains shut, turns off the lights and quietly leaves.

*****

_She's alarmed by the fleeting darkness she's just experienced._

_Where the hell is here?_

*****

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Dark panics, eyeing the vast distance to the top of the pit.

Mouth set in determination, Starmine jumps at the wall, but only cracks the dry, packed earth.

Growling, he continuously kicks a spot to create a foothold, then another. They're hollow dents, but he scrambles up them anyway.

He only succeeds in falling once again.

"Dark, lift me," he demands, refusing to give up.

As they have no better options, Dark allows Starmine to climb onto his shoulders. He shakily stands, trying not to fall under the larger blonde's weight.

He crashes to the ground as Starmine launches himself off, jamming his fingers into the earthy wall and holding himself there.

It's higher than he got before, but the dirt in his hand crumbles, and he's sent tumbling to the ground again.

He spots a few small roots, and decides to try those instead.

They break off in his hand, unable to find hold in the malnourished earth around them.

Still persisting, Starmine climbs on Dark's shoulders again, rocketing off to grab onto stronger roots.

This time he finds hold, and swings so that his feet are against the wall. His hand slips, and he's hurtling towards the ground again.

"One more time."

Once again, he flies from Dark's shoulders, grabbing onto the strong roots and getting footing against the dry, earthy wall.

He reaches for a higher branch, grabbing hold and pulling himself up. He feels his hands starting to slip, and looking up, he can see that he has an impossibly long distance left.

He loses his footing and slips, finding himself back at the bottom of the pit once again.

"FUCK YOU!" he screams out at nothing, slamming his fist into the wall.

Nervous, Dark is seated, clawing at the ground obsessively though he's unaware of the fact. He doesn't notice until his hands breaks through the dry floor, and a single red petal floats into their prison.

Starmine's eyes grow wide. "MEL!" he shrieks, digging madly and finding that the ground gives way.

A sudden shift and they're falling.

They crash through the floor of another world, falling up into the sky.

This place is upside down.

"MEL!" Starmine screams again, catching sight of his sister, lying in the carmine petals of her surroundings.

He swears she meets his eye.

She and the rest of her world disappear out of sight as he and Dark continue to fall through the endless sky.

And continue falling.

And falling.

And falling.

*****

_Her brother and his boyfriend break through the ground and fly into the sky._

_Where on earth could she be that allows this to be possible?_

_She doesn't know, but she has an idea on how to escape._

*****

Lancer's just chilling in his dorm, listening to Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy when he hears an impatient knock on the door.

He jumps to open it, but as soon as he does, Receiver shoves him against the wall.

The door slams shut on its own, phasing neither of them, best friends who know everything about each other from years of friendship, even if for half the time they hadn't known each other in person.

Their bond was unshakable.

Until now.

"What's going on between you and Edge?" Receiver hisses, eyes narrow.

"Why do you need to know?" Lancer shoots back evasively.

"Tell me, dammit. What's going on between you and Edge?"

Lancer's getting irritated now. "It's none of your business-"

Receiver's fist slams into the side of Lancer's face.

"What the fuck was that?" Lancer sputters, utterly stunned. He can feel an ugly bruise blooming on his cheek.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!"

Receiver throws another punch, but Lancer anticipates it, blocking it with his palms and holding Receiver's clenched hands there to block further attacks.

"Receiver, I swear I don't know what you're talking about," he pleads.

"Then why," Receiver spits, eyes glistening with angry tears, "did you tell that student to back off of your _boyfriend?_ "

*****

_She digs through the endless layers of petals, but she only finds more petals._

_They have to end somewhere._

_Right?_

*****

They're still falling.

With nothing else to do, Starmine glances into his boyfriend's green eyes.

In that moment, a wild, stormy sea of guilt crashes through him, filling his lungs and overflowing. Pain pulses through his veins, sharp jolts of lightning. Immeasurable sadness weighs down his limbs, thunderous and arduous to bear.

In all that, a prick of warmth beats steadily.

Love.

Starmine understands that he's experiencing Dark's feelings.

He slips back into his own consciousness, meeting Dark's eyes once again.

"I'm sorry," he whispers before they crash into the edge of reality and black out.


	5. Air Catcher

Edge yawns, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

He's surprised to find Lancer's jacket over him, and bemused as to why he's sleeping on the couch and not in his bed.

The previous afternoon rushes back to him, everything from the random older student trying to take advantage of him to Lancer taking care of him afterwards.

A shiver runs down his spine and he finds comfort in hugging Lancer's jacket.

Through his morning grogginess and memories of the previous day, he's failed to notice Starmine and Dark in a heap on the floor.

He's a bit suspicious, and he sees them begin to stir.

"Magandang umaga!" he greets cheerfully, deciding to act as though nothing's out of the ordinary.

Starmine mumbles something to himself and curls up, shielding himself from the waking world.

"Magandang umaga," Dark replies sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows.

Edge notes that both blondes are fully dressed, and if anyone knows the signs of someone who hasn't slept, it's him. Besides, what are they doing, lying on the floor?

Sure, there are some possible explanations, but none of them seem to fit.

"Where did you guys go?" he asks conversationally.

Dark glances at the still sleeping Starmine, gently shaking him to rouse him. They take their time sitting up, carefully avoiding the ginger's piercing gaze.

Seeing that the two aren't going to answer, Edge asks another question instead, "Dark, why do you think I keep speaking to you in Tagalog?"

Dark shakes his head, raising his eyebrows at the older boy. "I don't know, why is it?"

"It's because I'm the one who taught you."

Dark freezes, brows furrowed as he processes the information and recognition settles on him. He stares at Edge, eyes wide.

"I know you died years ago. So how are you here now?"

Dark glances at Starmine, frantic thoughts being exchanged with no words.

Suddenly, Dark stands. "I-I need some time." He quickly leaves the room, heading to his own.

The two older boys are left alone together.

"You knew him before...?" Starmine asks curiously.

Edge nods. "I taught him online. I guess you would've known me otherwise."

"Huh."

On a softer note, Edge asks, "How is he here?"

Starmine bites his lip, debating whether or not to tell his roommate the truth.

The more he thinks about it, the less sense it makes to lie.

"He killed himself," he begins, his voice wavering with emotion. "and went to Hell. Apparently they could see that I would kill myself from the way my life was going, and felt the need to save me. The only way to do that was to give me back what I love most."

"Dark...?" Edge prompts gently.

Starmine nods. "He has three months to complete three tasks. I only know two of them. The first is to find what's been lost, and the second is to prove our love."

"I want to help," Edge states simply, and it's one of the kindest things Starmine's heard since Dark died. Something real, not just pity or an empty, "I understand."

A smile breaks across his handsome face. "Thank you!"

They move from the floor and the couch to their separate beds to speak more comfortably.

Facing the other, Starmine speaks up. "He always hated coffee."

"Oh?"

Starmine smiles bitterly at the ground. "He emptied a container of pills into a cup of coffee. That's how he did it, as well as slitting his throat."

Edge listens quietly, understanding that no words will ease the pain.

"He died in my arms," Starmine whispers, a fact he's never shared with anyone. It's too painful, and he always worries about people reacting dramatically or saying they understand when they can't possibly.

This is different though. Edge makes him feel at ease.

"You're so easy to talk to," he blurts, much to the ginger's amusement.

"I'm so sorry, Starmine. I know apologizing for things beyond your control doesn't help in the slightest, but there's no words, is there?"

Starmine nods his agreement, but he feels a bit better. "I guess it helps to tell someone. I've never told anyone about..."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise," Edge assures him.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Maybe we can go down to breakfast together this time?" Edge suggests, recalling how Starmine had run out the day before.

Starmine laughs, letting Edge know he's thinking the same thing. "Yeah, let's go properly this time."

Catching sight of Lancer's jacket still laying on the couch, Edge retrieves it. "I still need to return this. I'll be back."

"Okay," Starmine calls from the bathroom, beginning to freshen up for the day.

Edge heads out, lost in his thoughts.

"Oy, Edge!"

He snaps out of his trance to see Receiver. "Morning, Receiver."

"Where are you going?"

"Hm?" Edge glances down at the jacket in his arms. "I need to give Lancer back his jacket. Why?"

"No reason," Receiver shrugs. "I can take it for you, if you want."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem," Receiver replies, elated to be on the receiving end of one of Edge's sweet and friendly smiles.

Now to handle Lancer...

*****

_Her elegant fingers claw through endless layers of petals._

_This isn't going anywhere, she can't find the ground beneath her._

_What does this place have to hide?_

_What's its secret?_

*****

Starmine taps on Dark's door.

"Dark?"

There's no answer, and after several minutes, he knocks again.

"Dark, it's me."

Still no response.

Even so, Starmine had expected this.

"I'm down at breakfast with Edge. If you're hungry you should come too. When you're ready, you'll join us, right?"

He pauses, knowing Dark can hear him, whether there's signs of it or not.

"I love you, Dark."

*****

_She only succeeds in digging herself into a shallow valley._

_She sighs dejectedly._

_Her plan is a failure._

_How will she escape now?_

*****

Lancer opens the door of his dorm to find Receiver.

"Forgetting something?" the shorter hisses, and Lancer finds his own long striped jacket being flung at him.

"How did you get this?" he asks, bewildered, slipping it on.

"Better question; why did Edge have it? You two didn't happen to do something that involved shedding clothing, did you?"

"No!" Lancer shoots back. "What the hell? Even if we did, why do you care so much?"

"Fuck you, that's why."

*****

_Defeated, she climbs back to the surface._

_The petals she's just so laboriously dug through return to their original places._

_She lies down, letting the sweet scent of flowers wash over her._

_But then she sees..._

*****

Starmine and Edge are digging into plates of crispy bacon and fluffy pancakes when Lancer and Receiver arrive.

Starmine silently notes Lancer's clenched fists, shoved in the pockets of his jacket, and Receiver's tense shoulders.

"Lancer, what happened?" Edge frets, referring to the deep black, blue and purple bruise on the blonde's cheek.

"It's nothing," Lancer says quickly, blowing off the matter.

He glances uncomfortably at Receiver as they sit down, forced to sit side by side as Edge and Starmine already occupy adjacent seats across from them.

"Edge, are you free this afternoon? Maybe we could hang out," Receiver suggests cheerfully.

"Sorry," Edge smiles apologetically, "but Starmine and I were discussing a band-bonding activity for today. How does ice skating sound?"

"Hell yeah!" Receiver hoots, pumping his fist in the air and nudging Lancer rather hard in the process.

Lancer doesn't say anything. He's not particularly good at skating, but it's Edge's idea, and he can't say no to him.

"Cool!" he enthuses, plastering a fake smile on his face. "That'll be great!"

He can't help how much he cares for Edge.

*****

_Is that..._

_A person?_

_Yes._

_Yes it is._

_She must get closer._

*****

When they walk into General's classroom, the teacher's blasting Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds, Ocelot Remix.

Starmine almost runs to Dark, excitedly filling him in on their plans for the afternoon.

Before Dark can respond, Edge stands on a chair, singing along to the song and pretending he's performing it at a concert.

"Supermarket, oh what packet of crackers to pick? They're all the same, one brand, one name, but really they're not. Look, look just choose something quick, people are staring, time ticking quickly. Skin is on fire, just choose something, something. Something."

He sings all this with a perfectly solemn face, and Starmine and Receiver join him, climbing on chairs beside him.

"Pressure overwhelming, next minute, I am turning out of the door facing one week without food. A day, a day, when things, things are pretty bad, but don't let it make you feel sad. The crackers were probably bad luck anyway."

They all bow, and General turns off the song, amused.

The first sound is Dark's laughter, the first time he's done so all morning. The rest of the class joins, including the three performers.

Starmine mouths a "thank you" to Edge, who dismisses it with a mouthed "no problem."

Starmine makes his way back over to Dark, who's still trying to get over his laughter.

He finally calms down, as he also needs to ask a question. "Who's skating with us?"

"Well, it's a band-bonding activity," Starmine replies, "so there's the two of us, Edge, Receiver, and Lancer."

General is walking past and immediately perks up. "Why don't you guys perform there? I can call them up!"

"That's an awesome idea!" Receiver hypes, and Starmine nods in agreement.

He turns to the other three band members. "What do you guys think?"

A unanimous "sure, why not" is heard, and General lets out a louder cheer than Receiver.

"You guys will do great!" On a more serious note, he adds, "But you guys need a name."

"Any ideas?" Starmine asks, looking around the group.

"Paradichlorobenzene!" Dark exclaims, which receives immediate rejection. "Chlorine?" he suggests hopefully, but is denied once again.

"How about Rimokon?" Receiver suggests.

"Can we please come up with a better name than that?" Dark groans, turning to Lancer, Edge, and Starmine.

"Like what? Upside Inside Out?" Lancer says half jokingly. Receiver grimaces at the name, much to Lancer's annoyance. "What else?"

"We'll think of something," Starmine promises. "What do you guys think of Frozen World?"

Dark sticks his tongue out. "Doesn't make sense. None of us are from anywhere particularly snowy."

Edge looks thoughtful. "Would Disenchanted be a good name?"

"Disenchanted... that's being disappointed in something you used to admire, right?" Dark thinks aloud. "An edgy band name. I like it."

The others voice their agreement.

"Disenchanted it is," Starmine announces.

General claps his large hands together, snatching his class's attention. "Alright everybody, you're going to give us an impromptu performance with the rest of your band. It doesn't have to be good, it just has to exist."

Edge raises his hand. "Bass is great, but..."

"Yes?" General inquires, curious as to what the ginger wants to say.

"Bass is great, but I think I'll do a little better on the piano," Edge finishes with flaming cheeks.

"Why don't you play us something?" General says, his big voice becoming softer to support the rather shy student.

To his surprise, Edge accepts, sitting at the grand piano. The ginger breathes deeply, then begins.

His nimble fingers dance across the keys, emotion buried within every layer of the piece, From Y to Y.

He doesn't play the piano, the piano plays him.

He pours his soul out through the music, and when he finishes, his audience is dumbstruck.

After a moment of complete silence, applause breaks out, and Edge flushes from the warm acceptance of his abilities.

"How did I not know of this?" General gapes. "Definitely on the piano. Holy pavlova, you are incredible!"

There are a few smothered giggles from around the room, as General's odd love of pavlova is well known.

"Alright, Disenchanted, what'll you guys be performing?" he asks good naturedly, as he knows his love of pavlova is a source of great amusement for his students.

"Implicit Demand for Proof," Dark speaks up at once. He cuts off Starmine before the other boy can say anything. "No Starmine, we're doing Implicit Demand for Proof. It has a nice piano intro for Edge."

And so it does.

General gives the class half an hour to prepare, then calls them back.

Disenchanted is up first, so they take their places. They don't wait for the class to quiet down, Edge's piano playing does that effortlessly.

It's easy to get lost in Edge's soothing melody. What he does so much better than other pianists is intricately weave emotion into his music.

The intro takes a sharp turn, and suddenly the calm ambiance of before is replaced with the stormy anger of forte chords.

Throughout the song, Edge's talent shines, and the rest of the band admires it.

"You guys have nothing to worry about for tonight," General assures them, amazed as the students. "Just practice as much as you can."

The five are already huddled, discussing the later performance and rearranging themselves to fit the song.

"We're doing Air Catcher," Dark states obstinately, refusing to change his mind. "It works perfectly. Most of the instrument is piano, and Edge can do it beautifully. The rest is drums, which Receiver can do, and there's some bass for Lancer."

"What about me?" Starmine pouts jokingly, and Dark playfully slaps his arm.

"You're singing with me, idiot."

"I don't know the song as well as you do!"

"Which is why you're harmonizing."

"Are we all good?" Edge asks, determined to get out and start practicing. He wants it to be perfect, though he doesn't need to worry about that.

"Yes!" the others almost yell, which scares the unsuspecting General.

"For the love of pavlova..." he mutters, knowing that his prize group will give a stellar performance.

*****

_She sees the person closer now._

_It's a man, with the deepest rich blue hair, luxurious as the finest silks._

_There's something a bit... unnatural about him._

*****

Starmine drives the band to the ice rink. They don't need to bring instruments, thanks to General, who'd been nice enough to speak with the ice rink and arrange for Disenchanted to borrow instruments from there.

Starmine's still a little irritated by Receiver and Lancer, who'd gotten into an argument about who got to sit next to Edge.

Dark had broken it up by pointing out how the three of them were sitting in the back, so Edge could just sit in the middle.

Receiver and Lancer had been rather subdued after that.

The band is efficient in getting ready, as the instruments are already set out for them.

They're performing in front of the ice rink, so they're outdoors. It's remotely chilly, but they're all too anxious for their performance to notice.

They settle in their places and Starmine takes the mic to introduce them. "How's everybody doing tonight?"

He waits for the cheers of the audience to die down before continuing. "We're Disenchanted, and today we'll be performing Air Catcher."

The audience buzzes with anticipation as the band members settle into their places.

Edge plays the gentle beginning of the intro, easing everyone into the song, and just as he slows down, the melody crashes around them, accompanied by Lancer's bass and Receiver's drums.

The instruments soften and Dark begins to sing.

"I don't fall slow like I used to. I fall straight down. You've stolen my air catcher that kept me safe and sound."

It isn't until much later in the song where Starmine understands why Dark chose this song.

"In talking just to breathe, and falling selfishly."

It's only part of a line, but the way Dark sings it, Starmine knows it has a deeper meaning.

Falling selfishly, like suicide.

"I won't fall in love with falling."

Even as he's harmonizing to Dark, singing the same lyrics, he's fighting tears.

This is a promise on Dark's part.

"I will try to avoid those eyes, but now I'm here to give you words as tools that can destroy my heart."

Dark locks eyes with Starmine as he sings the last few lines, though it contradicts his words.

They barely notice the standing ovation they receive.

They all use music as a way to express their emotion, and did so with exception of Lancer, who couldn't do much with bass.

They all have their own struggles, and music is their outlet.

*****

_She watches the man carefully._

_He has rather regal mannerisms._

_But who is he?_

_And what's he doing here?_

*****

After the performance, they're putting on skates.

Lancer takes off his different length boots. He pretends not to hear Receiver's comment about them, as does Starmine, who Receiver doesn't realize can hear him.

Dark and Starmine finish first, and head out onto the ice together.

The first few lines of Air Catcher resonate in Starmine's head though, especially one.

_You've stolen my air catcher that kept me safe and sound._

Being one of the few first on the freshly cleaned ice, they have some privacy.

Starmine wraps Dark in a tight hug, whispering the only promise that matters. "I won't let you fall in love with falling, I'll be your air catcher."

*****

_She notes that he's dressed rather formally._

_No one wears those ruffled collars anymore._

_She can't see him very well._

_Perhaps if she's patient, he'll come closer._

*****

"I don't actually know how to skate," Edge admits once he has his skates on.

"I'll teach you!" Receiver volunteers, jumping on any opportunity to spend time with Edge. He can see Lancer still struggling to find a pair of skates that fits.

Good.

Grabbing Edge's hand, he drags him onto the ice, explaining in his cheerful voice how to keep balance, move forward and such.

Finally finding a somewhat less uncomfortable pair of ice skates, Lancer steps onto the rink.

He promptly loses balance and falls painfully on his ass.

He watches a few kids half his age whiz past him like pros and sighs.

He's about to pick himself up when he sees Edge clutching onto Receiver's hand like a lifeline, smiling and laughing as he makes his way unsteadily across the ice.

Unable to keep watching, Lancer focuses on getting up. It's much harder than he expects, and no one offers to help him.

Eventually he grips the wall, pulling himself up and clinging to it to keep himself from slipping again.

He unsuccessfully tries to skate several times before finally giving up and heading off the ice. The ill-fitting skates hurt his ankles, so he decides to trade them in for another pair.

Edge and Receiver don't see him as they too step off the ice, chatting and joking.

They sit together on one of the wooden benches, their hands and knees brushing against each other.

"Thanks for teaching me how to skate, you're such a good friend," Edge says, and Receiver blushes.

"About that..."

They appear to be alone, and so Receiver leans in, finding that Edge does too.

Gently cupping Edge's cheek, he meets the ginger's lips in a soft, shy kiss.

A strangled sob interrupts them, but when they jerk apart to see who'd caught them, they find no one.

Lancer's already tripping over the broken pieces of his heart on the frigid ice.

*****

_The man turns._

_She can see a scarlet flower adorning his regal coat._

_The same type of flower that decorates the trees around her._

*****

Later on, Edge finds Lancer sitting on the sidewalk in front of the ice rink.

He can tell the blonde's been crying. Lancer had borrowed concealer from his Belarusian roommate, Punkish, to cover the bruise on his cheek. Now, the make up had run, showing streaks of the ugly bruise.

Even in only the light of a street lamp, his eyes look a bit red.

"What's wrong?" Edge asks like the compassionate person he is.

"Nothing's wrong, what do you mean?" Lancer asks, hiding his pain with a smile he's forced far too often.

He's mastered it by now.

Edge frowns. "No, I can tell you're upset. You don't have to tell me everything, but I want you to have fun too."

"You can't help me," Lancer snaps, instantly regretting it when Edge stands up. "Wait Edge, please don't go!" he begs, tugging on the end of the ginger's jacket.

With a sigh, Edge sits back down, surprised when Lancer hugs him.

"I'm cold," the older lies, savoring the warmth in his heart from having Edge in his arms.

It seems like too soon to him when the others appear, and it's time to go.

He's fully aware that Receiver's glaring at him, but he doesn't care.

"He stole your first kiss, didn't he?" Lancer whispers sadly, planting a kiss on the top of Edge's head.

He races towards the car, climbing in and scooting into the corner, pretending to be asleep and facing away from Edge to hide the tears trickling down his cheeks.

*****

_The man is coming towards her._

_She must act natural._

_She rushes back to lay peacefully amongst the flowers._

*****

Back in the dorm, Starmine can see that Edge is troubled.

"What's on your mind?" he asks, eager to pay Edge back for his help in easing the pain of Dark's death.

"Have you noticed something off about Receiver and Lancer today?"

"By 'off' if you mean glaring at each other and insulting each other on a personal level despite being such close friends, then yes, I have."

"Has it really been that bad?" Edge panics, and Starmine nods calmly. "But what could make them fall out like that?"

Starmine shakes his head, chuckling to himself. "Of course... I'm assuming you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Don't you see?" Starmine smirks a little. "They both like you."

"But-!"

"I'm gonna stop you there. They like you, and that's that."

"I can't choose between them! I don't want to hurt them!"

"You'll have to choose at some point, but for now just make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Starmine pauses before speaking again.

"Neither of them can find out that you know."

Edge nods. "Besides, there's more important things to worry about. I need to help you become Dark's air catcher."


	6. Deal

Several weeks pass with no leads on the first task, no word of completion for the second, and no knowledge of the third.

As time progresses, Starmine begins to have awful nightmares.

They always have Dark in them, safe beside him one minute, impaled, drowned, shot, or strangled in the next.

At some point these dreams slip into his day to day life, in daydreams, in the blink of an eye, and he can't go even a few hours without one.

He's afraid to go to sleep.

It's no use avoiding it though, not when the terrors plague him no matter the state of his consciousness.

*****

_She pretends to be asleep._

_Still, her pulse won't calm down._

*****

Starmine sits on the ground, watching the party move around him. He's trying to stay awake, but he hasn't been sleeping well lately.

Punkish, Lancer's roommate, is throwing a party for Valentines Day, and all of Disenchanted had been invited.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dark stumbling over to him, a little tipsy despite being two years under the legal drinking age in America.

Starmine gives him a disapproving look, as he's a year older than Dark and still a year under the licit drinking age.

Dark tugs at the older blonde's hand. "Dance with me!"

Starmine is explicably confused, as this is a very un-Dark-like request. Still, he stands and immediately, Dark lays one hand on Starmine's shoulder, clutching his other hand.

A small smile plays on Starmine's lips as he rests his free hand on Dark's hip, and they sway together slowly to their own rhythm despite the upbeat and hyper music Punkish is blasting.

Eventually, Starmine leans over, humming softly in Dark's ear and pulling him closer as they waltz across the room.

After a while, Dark stops, hugging the other blonde. "I love you," he mumbles sleepily and Starmine kisses his forehead.

"I can take you back to my dorm," Starmine offers, though it's more for himself.

Secretly, he hopes that if Dark is beside him, he won't have another nightmare.

*****

_"Melancholy?"_

_She hears her voice spoken in a deep, rich voice._

_She opens her eyes._

*****

Receiver sees Starmine carry a tired Dark out of the room, and waves to them, mouthing "good night."

They both smile back at him, offering a small wave each.

He beams happily, as he's very much a people person, and loves being social.

He's talking to a few older students who haven't had too many drinks, just one or two shots max.

They seem keen on complimenting Edge, and Receiver can talk about Edge for hours if he wants to.

Edge himself is with Lancer, and the two have also had a few shots, except with less prior alcohol experience and therefore a much lower alcohol tolerance.

Receiver is distracted with animatedly describing Edge's ability to play the piano flawlessly, and as a result not watching Edge and Lancer.

Both are a little flushed in the cheeks, and clearly to a small degree intoxicated.

They're leaning against a wall side by side, Edge making flirty comments and Lancer licking his lips.

Edge would never do such a thing and Lancer usually has far more self control, but his yearning for Edge and a little alcohol turns everything upside, inside out.

He ever so slyly presses Edge against the wall, trapping him there with his body.

Without warning he grabs the ginger's wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand.

Their lips meet and both lose control.

Lancer's tongue attacks, pushing up against Edge's teeth in a forceful plea for entry.

Ravenous for more in this state, Edge gives Lancer full access, kissing him back as though he hasn't eaten in weeks and he can only find nourishment if he kisses Lancer harder.

They finally break for air, Edge muttering, "Too hot" and removing his jacket.

Lancer follows suit, then quickly embraces the ginger once again, this time kissing his neck.

"Wanna have some fun?" Lancer says softly, his hot breath making Edge shiver with excitement.

"Take me."

*****

_She sees the man standing above her._

_Closer up, she can see that half of his face is..._

_cracked...?_

*****

Edge and Lancer move to a more private place, namely the bathroom.

In no time, Edge is seated on the sink counter, legs wrapped around Lancer as their lips and tongues tangle in lust.

Edge takes no notice of his ginger locks tumbling to his shoulders.

All he knows is that damn, Lancer is one sexy man, and he needs him.

Lancer's hand slips up Edge's shirt, his cool palm against the younger boy's burning skin being the perfect recipe to make Edge moan softly.

From there, whatever happens spirals out of control, one thing leading to another.

*****

_"Where am I?" she blurts, unable to stop herself._

_The man raises his eyebrows._

_She blushes, sitting up and averting her gaze._

_"I'm sure you have many questions," the man states. "and I'm here to answer them."_

*****

The next morning, Starmine wakes with a start, swallowing a scream.

The image of Dark convulsing on the ground as every self harm cut he'd ever made bled out is still fresh in his mind.

He's calmed to find Dark sleeping peacefully beside him.

He's been having these kind of nightmares for almost a month now.

It saddens him to see the scars in his boyfriend's pale skin, acquired from years of angry, self-hatred induced cuts.

He doesn't see Edge anywhere, and decides to pick him up while Dark is sleeping.

He quietly gets out of bed, changing into more suitable clothes and quickly brushing his teeth.

He plants a kiss on Dark's forehead before leaving, pleased by the small unconscious smile his action brings to the younger's sleeping face.

He assumes Edge is still in Punkish and Lancer's dorm after the party.

He knocks on their door, only to find it open.

Cautiously stepping inside, he finds a few people who'd fallen asleep after the party and haven't left yet.

Finally, he spots Edge.

The ginger has nothing but his jacket on, and even that's unbuttoned. He's asleep in Lancer's arms, and the older blonde is similarly dressed.

Burying his concern, Starmine gently shakes Edge awake.

Edge groans, wincing a little when he sits up. His eyes grow wide as he glances down at himself.

"Where are my clothes?" he cries out weakly, his voice breaking.

Starmine shakes his head and shrugs apologetically.

Edge sighs and visibly relaxes when he realizes that they're right beside him. Red in the face, he changes into them but can't find his hair elastic.

"Are you okay?" Starmine asks kindly, offering a hand.

Edge doesn't answer until he stands up, at which he gives a small shout. He would have fallen if Starmine wasn't right there.

"Oh," is all the blonde says, understanding exactly what's happening.

Dark had been sore the day after they did it those two years ago, and could barely walk, yet proceeded to do so anyway.

Odd, but his determination made sense later that day when he killed himself.

"Did you guys...?" Starmine doesn't need to finish the question.

They both know the answer.

"Lean on me," Starmine orders, doing all he can to support Edge's weight as they make slow progress towards their dorm.

*****

_"Who are you?" she asks, though not disrespectfully._

_"Me?" the man chuckles his low-pitched, rumbling laugh. "I am Requiem."_

*****

In their dorm, Starmine checks on Dark, finding him to be still asleep while Edge limps into the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.

He takes off his polo and jacket, finding himself to be overheated, even with neither of them on.

Starmine joins him in the bathroom, sitting beside him and holding his hair back while he vomits feverishly into the toilet.

When he's finally done, he sits back, miserable.

Starmine leaves the room, returning with a small towel and a glass of water.

Edge gratefully takes both, wiping his mouth and draining the water to rid himself of the disgusting aftertaste of throwing up.

"If I ever see alcohol again, I might cry," Edge says half seriously, but chuckles along with Starmine.

"Do you remember what happened?" Starmine asks gently.

"He kissed me, and I kissed him back," Edge admits, biting his lip. "We lost control pretty fast, thanks to the the shots. I was only drunk enough to be influenced easily, but not enough to forget."

He goes quiet, his mind wandering back to the previous night.

His hands wandering up Lancer's bare back; Lancer leaving sensual kisses down his neck and chest; Lancer kissing him and promising to never hurt him.

Most prominently, he remembers how it felt to have Lancer inside him.

Their bodies pressed up against each other, Lancer kissing all over his face to soothe him though he couldn't help screaming through it.

"Edge...?"

"Hm?"

He's grateful to have Starmine snap him out of his trance, as he doesn't want to think about what happened.

"Did you consent?"

He averts his eyes from Starmine's, finding the floor a spectacular view, then nods guiltily to answer the other boy's question.

He doesn't deny that he enjoyed it. Lancer made him feel so good, but he's too embarrassed and ashamed to bring himself to accept it.

"Do you blame him?" Starmine asks, hoping to keep it a safe environment for Edge to get everything off his chest.

"I was flirting just as much as him, like I was asking for it," Edge sighs. "I just... looking back, I guess I wasn't mentally ready to lose my virginity."

"As long as you enjoyed it, and as long as it was consensual, it's okay. I know it's scary, but you can't take it back now. You're twenty, aren't you? It's about time you got fucked."

Edge can't help but laugh at Starmine's view on his virginity status. "Even if it is time I got fucked, my stomach hurts like a bitch," he comments idly.

Another wave of guilt attacks him as he remembers screaming Lancer's name, begging for it faster, harder, _more._

"I need a shower," he says shortly before leaning over the toilet and throwing up again while Starmine holds back his hair.

The blonde leaves the bathroom but quickly returns with an elastic, which he uses to tie back Edge's hair.

Unfortunately, the ginger's bangs refuse to be held in the ponytail as usual.

"Someone got tipsy."

They look over to see Dark leaning in the doorway.

"Ayasaki and Receiver are at the door, by the way," the small built blonde tells them.

Starmine joins him to greet the guests. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Edge? Is he okay?" Receiver demands immediately.

"Bathroom," is all Starmine can say before the other boy pushes past him and in search of Edge.

"And you?" he addresses Ayasaki.

"I'd like to speak with you and your boyfriend in my room," Ayasaki says in a more hushed tone. "You know what it's about."

*****

_"R-Requiem?" she stammers, studying him in awe. "But who are you, exactly?"_

_"Who am I?" he echoes her question. "I am a requiem of the spinning world. A child of the earth."_

_She still looks puzzled and he chuckles._

_"My dear child, I am a son of Hell."_

*****

"Edge, what happened?" Receiver exclaims upon entering the bathroom to see a rather sick looking Edge.

He's surprised when Edge throws his arms around him and bursts into tears.

"Oh Edge... it can't be that bad, can it?" Receiver says softly, hugging him back. "You're safe, I promise. What's wrong?"

"I let him... I wanted him to... I'm sorry..." Edge's incomplete thoughts and feelings tumble out as he weeps.

"Who? You let them what?"

Edge pulls away so that Receiver can see his bare torso, and the rough love bites glowing a proud scarlet against his skin.

"Who was it?" comes Receiver's instant response.

Edge bites his lip which now starts to bleed, barely recovered from the night before of Lancer kissing him and tugging flirtatiously at it, eventually splitting it open for the thrill of Edge's delighted, masochistic moans.

"Who gave you those? Who took you?" Receiver presses, more desperate and jealous than angry.

"Lancer..."

The hurt that takes over Receiver's eyes makes Edge panic.

"I swear we were drunk, we couldn't help it! I couldn't control myself and neither could he. He kissed me so I kissed him back but then he started touching me and I-I liked it and I wanted more so I let him..."

Receiver stares at the hand towel on the floor, soiled by vomit.

The pain in his eyes lessens. "You were definitely drunk, and I'm sorry about that. You can't help what happens."

He's trying to convince himself of that more than anything else.

He forgets his sorrows when Edge is suddenly over the toilet, retching once again.

The ginger trembles as he loses the remaining contents of his stomach, and Receiver holds his bangs out of his face, rubbing his back.

"Let me take care of you, Edge."

*****

_"D-demon?" she sputters, shocked._

_He shrugs._

_"More or less."_

_"What do you want from me?" she asks fretfully, unlike her usual calm self._

_"It depends."_

*****

Dark and Starmine trail behind Ayasaki as they make their way to the oldest student's dorm.

Starmine glances over at Dark and barely holds in a shriek.

The younger's chest features a gaping hole where his heart should be, and blood soaks his white shirt.

The crimson liquid runs down his torso, leaving a red trail behind him.

Starmine blinks, and everything's normal.

He shivers.

Without warning, Dark falls to his knees, clutching his sides.

"Dark!" Starmine shouts, at his boyfriend's side in a split second.

"I'm on fire..." Dark whispers, looking tearfully up at Starmine.

Ayasaki doesn't stop. "The faster we get to my room, the better it is for him."

"R-right," Starmine agrees, carrying Dark in his arms.

They soon arrive and Ayasaki tells them to sit on the ground. He sits opposite them and interlocks his long, spindly fingers.

"We have a few things to discuss."

*****

_"Depends on what?" she asks somewhat impatiently._

_"Many things," he says slowly. "If you be patient and listen, I can explain."_

_She nods, then waits silently for an explanation of this mess._

*****

Edge sits quietly in the tub while Receiver bathes him.

"Would you still have let him do it without the alcohol?"

Edge stares blankly at the warm, semi-clear water around him.

"Edge?"

"Hm?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"N-never mind."

Silence.

"Edge?"

The ginger lifts his gaze to the wall to show he's listening while Receiver is behind him, washing shampoo out of his hair.

"Edge, I love you."

*****

_"Your fate is no longer in your power," he tells her gravely._

_"What do you mean?" she asks half fearfully, half indignantly._

_"Hush, young one, let me explain. Your fate lies in the hands of your brother," he pauses. "Do you trust him?"_

_"I trust him with everything I am."_

*****

Starmine squeezes Dark's hand as the younger continues to suffer.

"Ayasaki, I've been having awful nightmares. It happens during the day too. I see awful scenes of Dark... of Dark dying. Why?"

Dark is about to say something from concern but Ayasaki speaks first.

"Those are simply visions of how Dark will die if you fail," he tells them calmly.

"No!" Starmine yells, squeezing Dark's hand enough to make the boy wince from it.

"You have until April 19th to complete the three tasks. You've already completed one, which was to prove your love."

"How?" Starmine asks, loosening his death grip on Dark's hand.

"You didn't hesitate to risk yourself to rescue Dark from that pit. You put him before yourself," Ayasaki explains. "The other task you know about is to find what's been lost. All that means is you need to find your sister."

"And the third task?" Starmine prompts.

"Now that," Ayasaki smirks a little, "is a decision for you to make. You have two options."

Starmine frowns, listening intently.

"The first is to continue what you're doing now, to complete three tasks and find your sister. An all or nothing deal. You succeed, you get them both. Should you fail, you lose them both."

Starmine nods, curious as to what the other option might be.

"The second option is to guarantee Dark's safety now, which will end the nightmares and visions of his death. All you have to do is find the key to your sister's prison by April 19th. If you succeed, she will be returned to you on the 19th-"

"Deal."

Ayasaki blinks at the firm looking Starmine. "I am simply a messenger, but I assure you that there are consequences. Everything has a price."

"I'd pay anything to have Mel and Dark back. Nothing means more to me than them," Starmine insists.

"You're sure?" Ayasaki raises his eyebrows.

"No doubts," Starmine announces with finality.

Ayasaki closes his eyes. "As you wish."

*****

_"I hope you do trust him," he comments. "Should he make the wrong decision, much is at stake."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You see, dear girl, I have given him and his dead boyfriend three tasks so that his lover may join him in life once again."_

*****

Receiver brushes through Edge's soft hair while they sit on the white couch in the corner of the room.

Neither speaks for a while.

Suddenly, Edge cries out, clutching his chest and whimpering as he curls forward to quell the pain.

"Edge? What's wrong?" Receiver panics, fishing his phone out if his pocket.

"Hurts-!" is all the agonized ginger can manage.

Alarmed and for the moment forgetting his anger towards his best friend, Receiver calls Lancer.

Two minutes later, Lancer bursts into the room, clothes thrown on in a hurry and face flushed to show he'd sprinted here.

Seeing Edge, he rushes over, hugging him and whispering countless apologies.

"Not your fault..." Edge says weakly. "Chest hurts..."

He shakes with pain and tears while Receiver rubs his back and Lancer's fingers run through his ginger tresses.

"Lancer, get him water," Receiver orders, and Lancer complies. Touching Edge's shoulder, Receiver gently coaxes him to sit up.

Lancer returns with a glass, tipping the clear liquid into Edge's mouth like he'd done all those weeks ago.

"Thank you," Edge addresses them both, feeling the pain subside.

"We need to call a doctor," Receiver decides, pulling out his phone but Edge stops him.

"Don't."

"But-"

"For me."

Lancer and Receiver watch Edge doubtfully, as if they might still call a doctor.

"Please?"

Finally, Receiver sighs.

"Only because we love you, we won't. But if it gets worse..."

"So what if it does? I don't care."

"But we do."


	7. Alive

It takes a moment for the reality to settle in on the pair of lovers.

Dark is alive.

It finally clicks and they throw themselves into each others arms, embracing so strongly that not a million bombs could shake their grasp.

Several moments pass in which they can only hold each other, muttering each others names.

Finally, Dark speaks up. "How do we get Mel back?"

Ayasaki responds calmly with, "Clues. To a key." He then goes on to mention, "Edge's favorite couch is rather nice to sit on, if you've never done so."

The statement is rather out of place, but the pair are careful to note Ayasaki's words.

*****

_"I'll have you know that my plans do change," Requiem informs her. "I've given your brother a decision, and he has made his choice. They will search for a key to save you."_

*****

When Dark and Starmine enter the latter's dorm, they find Edge lying on the couch with his head in Lancer's lap. Receiver's squeezing his hand and rubbing his thumb over the ginger's currently pale and sickly cheeks.

"What happened?" Starmine asks immediately, sensing a problem.

"Well Edge-"

"He's not really-"

"He's kind of-"

"Maybe we should-"

"Chill," the blonde interrupts Lancer and Receiver, who are talking over each other to attempt an explanation. "Start again," Starmine orders.

"When I got here, Edge was recovering from a hangover," Receiver pipes up. "I took care of him. While I was brushing his hair, he suddenly shouted and was clutching his chest."

"Receiver called me," Lancer adds. "I found Edge in the same state, and I thought at first that it was because of..."

He didn't need to finish.

None of them notice Edge with his arm hung in the air towards Dark until the weak ginger releases a quiet whimper.

"Everyone shut up," Receiver demands, anything to help Edge.

Edge's arm is shaky, but he still points steadily at Dark.

"He was dead."

*****

_"How much time is left?" she asks. "For them to find me, I mean."_

_"Time does not exist here," he says slowly, as though it's a great burden to express. "It moves how it likes. A second for the living world may be a year for us, but a second for us could also be a year for them."_

_She's more lost than before._

_He sighs. "Time does not line up nicely, nor are the scales consistent. My apologies."_

_She gives no response._

_That means she can disappear at any second._

*****

Receiver and Lancer detonate with a barrage of questions and confusion.

Edge squeezes Receiver's hand in his own, begging the two to calm down and listen.

Starmine pours out their story, carefully omitting any mention of what he suspects the clues to be, specifically the couch.

Edge sits up slowly. "I want to play the piano," he states firmly despite the subtle tremor of discomfort in his voice. He eyes the two beside him on the couch in turn, expressing that his decision will not be altered.

He leaves the room, and Dark and Starmine move to sit on the couch.

Waiting a moment or two after Edge's departure, Receiver speaks. "He was doing fine, or at least only suffering the norm of a hangover."

A pause.

"It was so... so random. I was brushing his hair and out of nowhere he cried out. I guess he had a cramp if some sort, I don't know. But he..." Receiver breaks off, swallowing. "He was in so much pain..."

Lancer stands, feeling it's time to leave. Anger boils inside him, knowing that he can't do anything to prevent such pain from plaguing the boy he loves.

He needs time alone to cool off, and briefly explains his motives for departure to the recently reunited couple. He still doesn't know how to respond to their tale, as it's too absurd for words.

He pushes it to the back of his mind, refusing to let it interfere with the way he sees his band mates and now close friends.

Receiver follows him out the door, excusing himself from the company as well.

As soon as they're gone, Dark and Starmine pull out the couch cushions, searching every nook and cranny for the faintest sniff of a hint.

They finish empty handed, even after checking every possibility several times.

Sitting back down on the couch after fixing everything back in place, they share a heavy sigh.

It seems they'll have to be patient.

*****

_"Where are you going?"_

_He smiles distractedly at the panicked girl, tapping his fingers nervously against his side._

_"I must speak with Ayasaki," he explains in a quick, low tone._

_He strides into the surrounding trees, disappearing from sight before she can think to follow him._

_She is alone once again._

*****

Weeks pass, and it's March 10th, a Sunday.

Edge and Lancer are working on theory together in the older's dorm.

Edge sings softly to himself, not necessarily conscious of the fact.

"...and bury me in all my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers still..."

"What song is that?" Lancer asks, not at all bothered by the distracted singing but curious all the same.

"...I will not kiss you..." Edge continues, not hearing the question.

"Edge!"

"Huh?"

"Edge, what song is that?" Lancer repeats, not meaning to sound rude and interrupt.

"Ang ganda ng pilikmata mo," Edge blurts, flushing as he does.

"Edge?"

Edge giggles nervously, smiling uneasily at the floor. "If this is the bass clef then what's this called?" he stumbles, despite knowing the answer like his own name .

He just needs a distraction, even a stupid one.

"That's a treble clef," Lancer explains as calmly as he can. He doesn't press for the song again, aware that the dumb question was meant to change the topic.

He focuses back on his own sheets, turning at the perfect moment to miss Edge wipe away a fleeting but violent nosebleed.

*****

_"Ayasaki, how are the children faring with their task?"_

_The pale, lanky creature studies the much larger man through caramel colored eyes._

_"They have yet to find the key."_

_Requiem nods grimly. "Allow me a moment, I must think."_

*****

Dark and Starmine have searched the couch every single day for weeks, finding nothing.

The couple flops down on the couch, unmotivated to search it. Edge is in Lancer's dorm, so they don't worry about him seeing them and questioning their conduct.

Their eyes wander, and after a while, Starmine is rewarded for his observations.

He lunges forward, pinching the corner of a sheet of paper stuck between two cushions.

"What's that?" Dark asks, eyes lighting up.

They examine it together.

It appears to be sheet music, though no title is listed for the song. It's handwritten in red ink, nudging the two blondes into realization.

"This is the next clue!" Dark exclaims. "But what does it lead to?"

No matter how hard they think, it refuses to click.

They're stumped.

*****

_It warms her heart that her brother has been reunited with the love of his life._

_Happy as she is, she hopes they can save her too._

*****

Yet more time passes and it's the first of April.

Eighteen days.

Only eighteen days before it's too late.

Neither Dark or Starmine have mentioned the sheet music they'd found to the rest of Disenchanted.

They walk in silent thought together towards their first class of the gloomy Monday morning.

Meanwhile, in a different hallway Receiver walks towards the same class in Edge's company.

Edge is distracted, seemingly oblivious to the boy beside him.

"...I'm counting down the days to go, this just ain't living, and I just hope you know that if you say goodbye today, I ask you to be true..."

His idle singing attracts Receiver's attention. "What song?"

The ginger's fingers yearn to dance across the smooth, pearly keys of a piano, extract rich, resonating sound from its strings and gorgeous melodies and emotion spilling from the boy's very soul.

He contents himself with tapping a steady rhythm against his side, and as a result doesn't hear Receiver's question.

Seeing this, Receiver shrugs, his gaze drifting away from the other.

He doesn't catch the falter in Edge's singing when pain shoots through the boy's chest, causing him to dig his binder into his stomach to numb the pain.

*****

_Requiem has made his decision._

_"I wish to speak with them."_

_Ayasaki nods shortly, disappearing to fetch the pair of lovers._

*****

Finally, the school day ends.

Edge rushes to the grand piano sitting in the courtyard.

Hungrily, his fingers settle on the keys, and he lets music flow from their tips.

His playing ranges from soft, calming lullabies to fierce, stormy rages; perky little tunes to pained, soulful pieces.

All is played with love, the music embracing his hurting body and soothing his troubled heart.

With no warning a fit of coughing consumes him, so violent they send tears down his cheeks.

When he looks back at the piano, he finds the pure black and white keys splattered with crimson.

Terrified, he reaches up to find blood streaming steadily from his nose.

He wipes his hand over his mouth, pulling it away to see his skin stained by the blood on his lips.

Taking another horrified look at the bloodstained piano, he runs.

*****

_Dark seems terrified when they arrive in... wherever they are._

_The place is more or less a void._

_The small blonde trembles before the presence of a large man, which Starmine is soon introduced to._

_Requiem._

_"Have you sat upon White Edge's couch recently?" he asks in his rumbling voice._

_Starmine nods, more in awe than fear. "W-we found the sheet music."_

_Requiem chuckles._

_"But for what instrument?"_

*****

In the privacy of his dorm's bathroom, Edge leans over the sink, hands gripping the counter tightly.

Blood showers the porcelain basin with each aching cough, increasing his despair.

He reaches up instinctively to cover his mouth and still bleeding nose, but glances at the mirror.

He's oddly fixated by the sight of his face half covered in blood.

His scarlet coated fingers reach out inexplicably towards the mirror, tracing letters.

He doesn't know what he's spelling until he drops his arm and steps back, studying his work.

He gasps.

He's known all along, but never understood until now.

Written in his own blood, it glares at him, taunting him.

The truth.

The key.

*****

_She's pacing when Requiem returns._

_"Why do you march in such a manner?" he questions her curiously._

_"What if they can't do it? What if they can't save me?"_

_Requiem embraces her and she weeps in his arms._

*****

Edge had been laying on the couch, but stood to greet Receiver and Lancer.

He observes their idle chatter until Dark and Starmine burst in soon after.

"The piano was the next clue!" Dark announces, recalling the red stained keys, completely unaware that it was Edge's unintended doing.

He catches sight of Edge's jacket which lies on the floor, shed for it was also stained with blood.

Starmine follows his gaze and exclaims, "That's it! It has to be the key!"

The scarlet always indicates a clue, they both know that.

Edge, feeling dizzy, slumps into Lancer's arms.

"What's significant about a jacket?" Receiver argues, folding his arms.

"It has to be," Dark shoots back, "because it's what the clues lead to."

"I'm with Receiver," Lancer speaks up, subconsciously securing Edge in his embrace. "There's absolutely no sense in using a jacket as a key."

Edge points weakly at the bathroom, his nose beginning to bleed heavily, and small rivulets of blood running from the corners of his mouth.

"There's nothing special about any of the clues, so why should the key be?" Starmine growls. "It can be anything."

Dark finally notices Edge's gestures towards the bathroom. His eyes grow wide once he sees the streams of blood running down Edge's face, now starting to squeeze out with tears and tainting them scarlet.

He rushes to look inside, and immediately sees the mirror.

Back out in a second, he addresses the three bickering band mates. "Guys!"

He's ignored, but tries again. "Guys!"

Irritated, he yells, "GUYS! LISTEN!"

The others, shocked, fall silent.

At the same time, Edge collapses, becoming limp in Lancer's arms.

The ginger sobs through suffocating agony, his blood streaked face extracting looks of horror from the others.

He coughs up more blood, whispering apologies to Lancer, whose shirt is getting the worst of it.

Lancer is too busy fretting about the younger boy's current state to listen though.

He cradles the whimpering ginger, kissing his forehead and mumbling against the burning skin his confessions of pure, unshakeable love.

Receiver takes his hand, kissing his knuckles and muttering his affections as well.

"Don't you guys understand?" Dark speaks up sadly.

They shake their heads, but Edge nods.

"Edge is the key."


	8. Hurt

The members of Disenchanted stare at each other blankly, the new information cycling without meaning through their heads.

Finally, it hits, and it hurts.

"Did you...?" Receiver trails off.

_Did you know?_

Dark takes both Starmine and Receiver to the bathroom, showing them the writing on the mirror.

_I am the key._

Back near the couch, Lancer still holds Edge.

"Don't leave me," he pleads, squeezing Edge's hand.

The ginger's response is a sad smile. Through it he says at almost a whisper, "I will not kiss you."

Lancer hugs him closer, bitter tears stinging his eyes. He knows the line is from Cancer, the song Edge was singing the day they were working on theory together.

With a trembling arm, Edge reaches up to caress Lancer's cheek, and the older lays his fingers over Edge's delicate hand, pressing it to his skin.

Starting to waver with emotion, Edge whispers the remainder of what he'd started.

_I will not kiss you._

"'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."

*****

_"They have succeeded," Requiem announces indifferently._

_Melancholy's jaw drops in amazement._

_She throws her arms around his neck, thanking him._

_"You will be returned on April 19th, eighteen days from now."_

*****

"Edge...?"

The ginger's eyes lose their focus.

"Edge?" Lancer repeats more desperately, but he knows it's too late as Edge's agile, talented fingers grow cold against his skin.

*****

_"How did they do it?" she asks enthusiastically._

_Requiem does not answer._

*****

Edge's death hits Disenchanted hard.

Edge was only twenty, same as Starmine.

The funeral is to be on April 19th, a Friday.

There's roughly three weeks until then, but they're some of the longest, most painful weeks possible.

Dark is plagued with guilt. Requiem was serious when he said it was a soul for a soul deal. To have Dark, Melancholy had disappeared, but to have Melancholy back, Edge was taken.

In his head, Dark sees it as though he had taken Edge's place, that there was one slot for a life and he'd replaced Edge for it.

He resorts to cutting again, which he'd been good about until now.

The first cut after two years brings back oceans of pain, and he can't stop.

His arms fill with more cuts each day.

He's grateful that Starmine doesn't stop him, but Starmine is dealing with his own grief.

His roommate had become one of his closest friends, and now he was gone.

The blonde spends his spare time rearranging Edge's desk, then messing it up again to make it look like the ginger had been there using it. Afterword he would clean up the desk again, and the cycle would repeat.

He allows Lancer to sleep in Edge's bed, understanding the other man's pain. Besides, it makes the bed look slept in which is comforting.

Lancer wears Edge's bloodstained jacket rather than his own, finding weak consolation in its presence.

Receiver starts spending more time with his roommate, not because they're friends, but so they can smoke.

He hates it, and it makes him throw up every time, but he does it anyway, coughing away his pain and burning up his lungs.

It's been hard for them all.

*****

_She doesn't understand why he won't answer her._

_"On the 19th. Everything will be explained on the 19th."_

_She frowns at him._

_"Something bad happened, didn't it?"_

*****

April 19th finally rolls around after three awful weeks.

The four members of Disenchanted surround the open coffin made of dark wood, almost black, where Edge lies.

His ginger hair had been tied in its usual ponytail, his expressive eyes closed as if in gentle slumber, graceful hands folded on his chest over a bouquet of lilies.

He's dressed in the clothes he'd died in, though they'd been washed since. He doesn't have his jacket, Lancer's wearing it.

His body is cushioned with pure white lilies, and the sweet flowers are threaded in his hair.

Even in death, Lancer finds him beautiful.

Dark wears a full suit, mostly to hide the countless fresh cuts marring both his arms and legs.

The others also wear suits out of respect, rather than hiding the various ways they'd coped with their grief.

Starmine had quickly developed OCD, rearranging all of Edge's belongings in a certain way over and over again, then messing it up just to do it yet again.

Lancer had moved on to using Edge's sheet music to play Cancer on the piano. He'd never formally learned to play, but he could read notes and while he knew he wasn't outstanding, he could play it.

He played it with every spare moment he had, until his fingers ached and his arms were trembling from exhaustion.

Receiver had continued smoking, throwing up less but feeling nauseous after every cigarette. He didn't smoke much, but even so he was starting to feel the grasps of addiction.

He promises himself he'll stop smoking once Edge is buried.

He, Dark, and Starmine stand further back to allow Lancer a small sense of privacy.

Receiver knows that Edge chose Lancer.

Another figure joins them, slim and tall.

Ayasaki.

"I'd like to pay my respects," he announces.

Lancer brushes back Edge's bangs, kissing his forehead and mumbling his love against the ginger's skin before standing once more.

Ayasaki presses three fingers to Edge's forehead, closing his eyes and muttering quickly under his breath in Japanese, too fast and quiet for Starmine or Dark to keep up.

His eyes suddenly flare open, and the ground collapses beneath him and the members of Disenchanted.

*****

_Requiem looks grim as he gently takes her petite hand._

_"It is time."_

*****

The four living members of Disenchanted find themselves in some sort of void, along with Ayasaki and a still very much dead Edge.

Ayasaki stands over Edge's still somehow intact coffin while the others are on the opposite side of the fairly small space.

Starmine gives an exclamation of, "what the hell?" and Lancer rushes to Edge's side, but crashes into an invisible barrier instead.

Ayasaki steps aside and Requiem takes his place.

"You fucking asshole!" Starmine seethes, storming to the barrier to glare at the imposing male. More tenderly, he continues, "Edge was treasured in all of our hearts."

"You should let people finish their sentences," Requiem says stonily. "Ayasaki warned you."

Starmine grits his teeth. "But you can't take Edge!"

"You say that, but Ayasaki warned you that there would be a large cost for having Dark back, guaranteed," Requiem counters flatly. "Only taking the boy, White Edge, would hurt you more than your boyfriend or your sister."

"A soul for a soul," Receiver whispers in realization.

Lancer slams his fist against the barrier, furious. "He never did anything wrong, why did it have to be him?"

"He is exactly what we need."

"For what?" Lancer spits.

Requiem only shakes his head.

"You monster. How could you?" Lancer growls. "What in the world could justify what you did?"

"It wasn't him," Ayasaki speaks up instead. "It was me."


	9. So Long & Goodnight

Shock renders the group of four friends silent.

Ayasaki had helped them, giving them clues and being there for help...

Not much, but they'd trusted him.

Ayasaki presses three fingers to Edge's forehead, hissing a quick chant.

Edge's body jolts and a small cry escapes him, his eyes fluttering open.

Lancer yells his name, throwing himself against the barrier once again.

The beautiful white lilies start to stain with crimson, tainted by blood.

From beneath them, strong vines come up, slyly curling around his slender limbs and holding then securely in place, assisted by the countless thorns along their sides. 

His blood continues to paint the lilies, thorns piercing his flesh and drawing rushes of blood. 

The grasp of the cruel plants tighten considerably, and everything hurts, pulsing with searing pain.

He thrashes desperately in futile attempt to fight them off, but it's only getting worse. He screams Lancer's name, begging to be saved as he writhes to escape his restraints.

Irritated by Edge's cries, Ayasaki's eyes narrow, and the thorny vines constrict around his throat. Tight enough to make him struggle for air, but not enough to kill him (again). 

"Stop it!" Lancer shouts, but Ayasaki is cold and unforgiving, doing nothing. Frantic, Lancer turns to Requiem, who gives a small shake of his head.

Shakily, the large man timidly tries to reason with the dangerous creature beside him. "Ayasaki, please-"

"Remember what's on the line for you," Ayasaki snaps, eyes glinting dangerously. 

Requiem shrinks back.

"Why?" is all Starmine says.

Ayasaki grins.

"I employed Requiem to cover for me. He seems far more likely to conceive of a plan such as mine than I do. Besides, he'd fallen in love with a mortal, giving me something to hold over him. A boy by the name of Lightning Stone, I believe?"

Requiem flinches, giving a small nod of assent. 

"You probably can't believe it, but I am far more powerful than Requiem. I snatched Lightning's soul and held him hostage. I still have him, along with your sister, Starmine."

Perking up at the mention of Melancholy, Starmine presses against the barrier in rapt attention. 

Ayasaki only laughs. "You look surprised. You must be wondering how such a feminine slut of a youth could lay such intricate plans. This whore of a child-"

"Why did you make the deal?" Starmine interrupts, increasingly confused by the way Ayasaki speaks of himself. 

"I have everything I need to discard my host and return to full power - except for one thing. To gain that missing aspect, Strange Dark was a perfect victim. His birthday, 9/19/1999, is perfect for my purposes. The most nines and nineteens possible. With the year being 2019, I could finally intervene."

"What does that have to do with Edge?"

"You see, Starmine, no matter how I played you and your boyfriend, I could have the victim I needed. Your sister or your roommate."

"But-"

"Hush. I wish to proceed. As my host was nineteen at the time of possession, I needed as many nines or nineteens involved as possible. For the ritual, I needed a pure soul. You and your boyfriend wouldn't work, not after you did it. But no, I have gained what I need through association and circumstance. No soul could be purer than the one here, White Edge!"

The others can only watch in horror as Ayasaki presses three fingers to Edge's forehead, which they've now seen never means anything good.

The demon begins to chant, low and fast, in Japanese. 

Edge starts to scream, and once it starts, it doesn't stop. 

Blood gushes from his throat, floods from his nose, and escapes with tears. He chokes on the coppery liquid while vines pierce his chest, tapping into his lungs, filled with blood. 

He bleeds out, and Ayasaki only smiles gleefully until there's a small explosion of light, brought forth from Edge's heart.

Despite his heart being a ticking bomb, sparked at Ayasaki's chant, and destroying their small void-like dimension, this is Hell. 

In a second the dimension is reset and nothing has changed, except that Edge is standing with his fists clenched, his coffin shattered and littered with dead lilies. 

Ayasaki stares disbelievingly.

"No way. That's impossible. He was perfect! It should have worked!" he splutters, running his fingers aggressively through his long, pale bangs. 

The other change is the absence of the invisible barrier. 

Lancer rushes to Edge's side, and the ginger falls into his arms, crying from the relief of having Lancer's love to protect him. 

Ayasaki can't seem to get over his shock, and it's Lancer's turn to laugh.

"Pure souls, you said?" he taunts. "Edge isn't pure."

Everyone glances at the dead lilies, which once had been a pure white, now a shriveled brownish black.

"I took him," Lancer tells Ayasaki evenly. 

Ayasaki shakes his head, mouth moving but producing no sound.

Lancer grins, rubbing the news in his face. "That's right, oh great and mighty Ayasaki," he says sarcastically. "I fucked him real good, and he loved it. How pure is he now, Ayasaki? How pure?"

Ayasaki can taste the corruption of innocence, smell and hear and feel the intimacy the two had shared.

"No! Stop it!" he growls, plagued with images of their tangled bodies moving against each other, lewd, ecstatic noises crashing against each other in his head. 

Lancer does nothing, only cradling Edge affectionately in his arms. 

"You've ruined everything!" Ayasaki hisses.

In the midst of the confusion, Lightning and Melancholy stumble in. 

Lightning finds refuge in Requiem's strong embrace, while Melancholy greets her twin with a long hug. She ruffles Dark's hair and he smiles, reminded of the time before his death. 

"I will wrench the pure soul I need, I will retrieve my full power!" Ayasaki roars, his fury shaking the space.

Requiem's dark eyes widen, and he hurriedly explains to Starmine the effects of Ayasaki gaining the pure soul he needs. "He'll be able to exist without a mortal host, and he'll be next to impossible to stop. There's no telling what his intentions are. If he were to obtain a pure soul in the presence of an act of love, he would be destroyed."

Strong winds pick up, pulling the dimension that had served as Melancholy's prison and unbeknownst to her, Lightning's as well, into their void.

Branches snap, whipping through the air with violent showers of red petals. 

Requiem uses his immortal body as a shield against the torrent to protect Lightning.

Dark hides in Starmine's arms, Edge finding comfort in Lancer's.

Mel and Receiver grab each others wrists to stay steady.

Wind howls around them all, carrying debris from a now burning forest of gorgeous trees and their vermilion blooms.

Mel catches Starmine's eye, smiling sadly. "I'll always be with you."

He doesn't understand until it's too late, and she approaches the infuriated Ayasaki.

The demon grabs her neck and crushes her throat.

"MELANCHOLY!"

A flash of blinding light, this time from Melancholy.

Ayasaki's voice echoes around them, first in giddy laughter, but soon into panic as visibility returns and Disenchanted watches Ayasaki burn.

Left in the wake of the dissipating flames is still Ayasaki, but cleansed of possession. He looks around wildly, confused and upset.

"Wh-what is...? Where..?"

He gets no answer, only a comforting hug from Receiver.

Starmine lets tears roll down his cheeks freely.

Melancholy had sacrificed herself so that the world could be saved from a demon's wrath.

More, so that she could protect Starmine and the rest of them. 

An act of love.

*****

Her funeral is held the next day, though there is no body to bury.

They choose a spot in a sunny park she used to love, where the sunshine would always illuminate her name on the headstone.

Her humble grave is adorned in a wide range of vibrant colors, as she loved bright colors.

Disenchanted perform My Chemical Romance's Helena (So Long & Goodnight) in her honor, for she was both Starmine's and Dark's biggest supporters in music outside apart from them supporting each other.

Even after the entire affair of losing his lover and best friend, then bringing the both back, and after losing his sister, Starmine still acts fairly average.

He used to be special.

He still is.

But now he can be free to let it shine with the love of those he loves in return.


End file.
